Hetalia Tales 3 : Cinderella
by pastaaddict
Summary: Cursed by Natayla, Katyusha is reduced to a child and grows up a servant in her step family's home. Prince Gilbert is under pressure to marry. Unseen forces work to bring the two together. Magic, mice and True Love. PruKraine (Pairing name courtesy of EverythingMath). Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1:A Life Begins (Again)

**Here we are. The third story in the Hetalia Tales series. The chapter is kind of setting the scene for the rest of the story. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia or Disney. (Yes, it's Disney!)**

**Characters**

**Cinderella - Katyusha - Ukraine**

**Prince Charming - Gilbert - Prussia**

**Previously. In Sleeping Beauty …**

"_Natayla," Katyusha denied. "That's ridiculous. My affection for Ivan is as his sister. To love him any other way is unnatural. I know that and so should you."_

"_You want to take him from me. He is mine and I won't let you have him. We will become one and you won't stop us."_

"_Vy z hluzdu! _(You are insane!)_" the ukrainian gasped. _ "I_ don't want him, not like that and he won't marry you, Natayla. He thinks it's unnatural to marry your own sibling as well."_

"_Because you poisoned his mind against me. Well, not any more." Natayla pointed her staff at Katyusha and there was a flash of light._

_**Chapter 1 : A Life Begins (Again!)**_

Natayla had confronted Princess Katyusha in the fields that she tended with her magic so the people of her land would not starve. Katyusha did not know where Natayla's unhealthy obsession with their brother, King Ivan, had come from but it grew day by day and Katyusha seriously worried about her sister's sanity. When Natayla accused her of tempting Ivan away from her, Katyusha had tried to reasoned with her but Natayla's jealously flung her into a rage and she lashed out with a curse.

_You shall start your life again_

_From memories of this, you shall refrain_

_Till you wed the man who wins your heart_

_Then the clouds in your mind shall depart._

Natayla walked away from the sky blue and yellow robe that her sister had been wearing that was now lying on the ground. No matter how much she had grown to hate her own sister, Natayla could not bring herself to kill her so she enacted a curse that would keep her away.

Away from Ivan.

* * *

><p>Baron Gustav Möller loved riding through the fields of the ukrainian countryside and here the fields were particularly fertile. Vast fields of wheat grew as far as the eye could see, tended to by the Witch of the Fields, a sorceress and Princess of Ukraine who kept the yields high and the harvest bountiful. Princess Katyusha had little time for state affairs so Gustav had only met her a few times but found her to be a warm person with a big heart. Among other things.<p>

The Baron was the ambassador from the Kingdom of Prussia who had married a local noble woman and was very happy in his life except for one thing. Both he and his wife wanted a child but to this day had not been blessed. It would be the one thing to complete both their lives and so they kept hoping.

Gustav was about to turn for home when he heard a noise. It was faint like the cry of a creature and was about to ride on when the sound came again, this time a wail and he realised that it sounded like a baby.

He dismounted and followed the noise to a bundle of clothing. He pulled some of the clothing away and there lay a baby girl with tufts of platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked around to see if he could find anyone around but the fields were deserted. The baby continued to cry and the Baron realised she was hungry.

Gustav could not leave the baby there so he wrapped the little girl up in the robe, mounted his horse and headed for home.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving home, the Baron immediately called for milk to feed the child and, at the sound of his voice, his wife, Olena, came to see what the fuss was about.<p>

"What's wrong, moya lyubov? (_my love_)" she asked. Then she saw the baby in his arms. "O! Yakyy mylyy dytyna! (_Oh! What a sweet child!_)"

"A hungry child," he commented as a servant brought him a bottle, borrowed from the wife of one of the stable hands. Olena took the bottle and the baby and began to feed her. The baby contently drank the milk.

"Where did you get her?" she asked as she cuddled the child.

"I found her in the fields," Gustav replied. "I think she'd been abandoned."

"How cruel!" Olena exclaimed. She knew there was poverty and sometimes parents could not afford to feed their children but to abandon a helpless baby in a field! Then she thought for a moment.

"Could we not take her?" she asked. "We've wanted a child for so long, maybe this is our answer."

"What if her real parents are found?"

"If they abandoned her, they don't want her," Olena reasoned. "Let us give her a home and family that do." Gustav could see the light in Olena's eyes with the child and knew he could never deny her.

"What shall we call her?" he replied and Olena smiled with true happiness.

"You found her in the fields," she said. "So let's name her after the Witch of the Fields. We'll call her Katyusha!"

* * *

><p>So Gustav and Olena adopted the baby girl and unknowingly christened her with her own name. Olena asked her closest friend to be Katyusha's godmother, an hungarian fae known as Elizaveta of the Héderváry Tribe who promised to watch over the little girl as much as she could.<p>

A few years past and Katyusha grew into a happy little girl but when she was six, tragedy struck. Her mother was stuck down with an illness that eventually stole her life. Gustav requested to return to Prussia, unable to stay where there were so many memories, and he left the Kingdom of Ukraine and returned to his estate in his native Prussia, taking Katyusha with him.

* * *

><p>The disappearance of Princess Katyusha caused widespread consternation and the harvests in Ukraine were not as fruitful. By strange coincidence, the land around the Möller estate became remarkably fertile.<p>

* * *

><p>Two years later Gustav decided to marry again, not for his own sake, but he felt little Katyusha need the care of a mother and decided to choose a widow who already had two daughters of her own, playmates for Katyusha. He soon realised he made a mistake as his new wife was dismissive of Katyusha and, while he did not see, he was sure his step-daughters were committing petty cruelties against his little girl. He feared for her if something should happen to him and did what he could to safeguard her future.<p>

Soon his worst fears came to pass. He was found one morning, having fallen from his horse and broken his neck. Katyusha was devastated at the loss of her father. Her stepmother and step-sisters showed no emotion at all.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, I inherit nothing?" the Baroness shrieked as her late husband's man of law told her the terms of the will. "I was his wife. I should inherit everything."<p>

"Unfortunately, the will is quite clear," he replied. "His daughter, Lady Katyusha, inherits everything when she comes of age."

"And if she doesn't," she asked with a look on her face that made the lawyer nervous.

"A distant cousin inherits," he replied. The Baron had carefully worded his will so no matter what his wife did, she would get nothing even if anything untoward happened to his daughter. The Baroness sat and thought for a moment and then turned her cold gaze on the lawyer.

"Then as her legal guardian, it's my responsibility to oversee her inheritance," the Baroness stated with a smug smile which slipped when the lawyer coughed nervously. "What?"

"You're not the girl's legal guardian," he informed her.

"WHAT!"

"Apparently, the late Baron named a friend of his first wife, Her excellency, Elizaveta of the Hedervary Tribe as Lady Katyusha's legal guardian," he replied. "She has all legal power over the girl's affairs."

"So I lose everything!" she stormed.

"The Baron left a stipend for you and your daughters," the lawyer said. "And use of the dower house but, essentially, Lady Katyusha gets everything." The Baroness could not believe this. To go from a life of wealth in a magnificent manor house to a mere _stipend and a house_. There had to be a way around this. Then she looked at the lawyer, knowing certain things about him. She could get through this with his help.

"What would it take for you to keep quiet about the will?" The lawyer stared at her in shock.

"What you're asking is extremely illegal," he said, sternly. However he was considering her question. He had been syphoning off money from the estate while the Baron had been in Ukraine so the illegality did not worry him as much as he pretended.

"So is embezzling," she replied with a smirk "You think I didn't know. So don't preach legality to me."

"All right," he agreed. "What will you give me for my silence?"

And a life of drudgery began for Katyusha.

* * *

><p><em>Twelve years later<em>

The wedding of the two princes of Italy was fast approaching and the whole country was buzzing. It would not only join two countries but three. Germania, Italy and Spain would become a triple monarchy with the marriages of Prince Ludwig to Prince Feliciano and Prince Antonio to Prince Lovino. Everything was going smoothly but there was one fly in the ointment for King Wolfgang. His stepson, Prince Gilbert of Prussia.

Gilbert's father was King Wolfgang's cousin and unfortunately he died when Gilbert was two. The Queen of Prussia was suddenly under threat as there were several attempts to wrestle the throne from her and her young son so the then unmarried Crowned Prince of Germania stepped in and married his cousin's widow in order to be named Regent to preserve the prussian throne for his new stepson.

Gilbert was now almost twenty four and well passed the age for assuming the throne, something Wolfgang was eager for him to do, but the law said Gilbert had to be married before he could rule, an ancient law passed for a reason no one could remember and never repealed, and Gilbert seemed in no hurry to marry.

The wedding went extremely well. The Three Fae had attended, Arthur taking time out from his search for his son, Alfred, to attend the wedding of his former charge. Together they granted both italian princes the ability to bear children as their wedding gift. Feliciano was delighted to be able to have a child with his Luddy while Lovino asked why they had not given that gift to the tomato bastard.

The reception party was a masked ball and everyone had on elaborate masks to hid their identities and one person was using that to his full advantage.

Gilbert wandered around, wearing a golden, ornate mask, a hat to hide his unique white hair and drinking vast amounts of beer and flirting with everyone and pretending to be someone else but two things gave him away. His red eyes and talking about how awesome he was. Wolfgang, wearing a red mask, stood with his friend, King Romulus who was wearing blue, watching Gilbert wandered from beer to guest and back again.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy," he grumbled to Romulus. "I need him to marry so I can concentrate on my kingdom and he can manage his."

"He just needs to find the right girl. Or boy," Romulus replied. "Maybe a grand ball on his birthday and invited every eligible in Prussia and the other kingdoms. He just might find his soul mate. You have nothing to lose by trying." Wolfgang considered the idea. They would be celebrating his birthday anyway.

"Why not?" he agreed. "You're right! I've nothing to lose and one way or another I'm going to see that boy married. I'll have the Grand Duke arrange things the moment I return to Prussia."

And Gilbert drifted around the room, blissfully unaware that his future was being planned.

**Scarlet Phantom, you must be psychic. Yes, Katyusha has magically induced amnesia. As to whether she gets her memory back, well you'll have to wait and see.**

**Kiku will show up in the next chapter and, to all the Japan fans out there, he will have a much bigger role in this tale. What role remains to be seen.**

**I used Google Translate.**

**Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and let me know.**

**So, until next week,**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


	2. Chapter 2:Mice, Cats and Marriage Plans

**Hello! I'm back again with chapter 2. Some familiar faces will be making their début in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Additional Characters**

**Jacques – Roderich – Austria**

**Gus – Kiku – Japan**

**Mary (female mouse) – Elizaveta – Hungary**

**Bruno – Bernhard - Oc**

**Lady Tremayne – Baroness Möller (stepmother) – Oc**

**Anatasia – Angelika – Oc**

**Drizella – Dellina – Oc**

**I do not own Disney or Hetalia! **

_**Chapter 2 : Mice, Cats and Marriage Plans**_

Katyusha woke early in the morning to begin her chores. She had many things to do before her stepmother and step-sisters awoke and her real tasks began. Her life from the age of eight had been one of endless work, waiting on her step-family. According to her step-mother, her father's will left her in her step-mother's custody and her step-mother inherited everything, This meant she had to do what her step-mother said and she was relegated to the family servant.

Katyusha was a girl of average height with pale blonde hair that she kept short so it did not get in the way of her working. She had blue eyes and a busom that was generous to the point of unhealthy as she suffered backache on occasion, a condition not helped by her workload.

Katyusha made her bed and then washed and changed into her faded and patched clothing but she sang as she did so because she was still happy in these moments as she was not alone. The birds outside her window and the mice that lived in the walls of the house were drawn to her singing of a song that her ukrainian mother used to sing to her.

Мрія бажання ваше серце робить

(_A dream is a wish your heart makes_)

Коли ви міцно спав

(_When you're fast asleep_)

У мріях ви втратите серцеві болі

(_In dreams you lose your heartaches_)

Що б ви не бажати, ви тримаєте

(_Whatever you wish for, you keep_)

Майте віру в ваші мрії і коли-небудь

(_Have faith in your dreams and someday_)

Ваш веселка прийде крізь

(_Your rainbow will come shining through_)

Незалежно від того, як ваше серце сумує

(_No matter how your heart in grieving_)

Якщо ви продовжуєте вірити

(_If you keep on believing_)

Мрія, що ви хочете збудеться

(_The dream that you wish will come true_)

The song always perked her up for the day and the birds and mice loved to hear it because for as long as Katyusha could remember she could understand the birds and animals of the fields.

And they could understand her so she was always surrounded by friends.

Her two closest friends were little Roderich and Elizaveta, two mice who were nearly always together and, with the other mice and birds, did what ever they could to lighten her burden. And right now they scurried up to her, squeaking urgently.

"Katyusha!" Roderich called. "There's a new mouse in the house. A stranger!"

"Where?" she asked, afraid she already knew.

"He's in the trap!"

Katyusha immediately ran down the stairs to the trap that sat at the bottom. In the trap was a rather small mouse with unusual black fur and brown eyes. Katyusha tried to coax the little mouse out but the poor thing was terrified. She put the trap down.

"Talk to him, Roderich," she said. "Explain to him." Roderich walked into the trap that Katyusha held opened so he did not become trapped himself.

"Don't be afraid," he reassured. "Nobody's going to hurt you. Katyusha's nice and we all want to be your friends." Roderich indicated to all the other mice who had come to see what was going on. Elizaveta gave a little wave with her paw.

"Really?" The other mouse asked in an japanese accent. Roderich nodded.

"Come out," he coaxed and the little black mouse warily followed the other mouse out of the trap. Roderich took him to Katyusha who gently picked him up.

"What's your name?" she asked. The little mouse shook himself.

"My name is Kiku, Katyusha-san," he replied and seemed to do a little bow.

"Pleased to meet you, Kiku...-san?" she replied, questioningly and the little mouse nodded, pleased with the honorific and she put him down.

"I better start work," she said, standing up. "Roderich, explain the house to Kiku and don't forget to warn him about the cat." And she rushed away to start her chores.

"Ever seen a cat, Kiku-san?" Roderich asked him.

"Hai," Kiku replied.

"Well, there's one in the house," Roderich warned. "His name's Lucifer and he lives up to that name. So watch out for him."

"I will. Arigato_(Thank you_)_."_

* * *

><p>Katyusha went down into the kitchen where the sheep dog, Bernhard, was lying in front of the hearth, his legs kicking as he ran in his dreams as a black and white cat came stalking down the stairs after her. Bernhard jumped up and sank his teeth into the rug he had been sleeping on.<p>

"Good morning, Bernhard," Katyusha greeted as Bernhard came fully awake.

"Good morning, Katyusha," he replied, drowsily.

"Dreaming of chasing Lucifer?" she asked. Bernhard nodded, eagerly.

"Catch him?" Bernhard nodded again.

"That's bad!" Bernhard cringed under Katyusha's stern tone. Lucifer hissed with laughter.

"Can you imagine what would happen if they found out upstairs?" she warned. "You have to get rid of those dreams. Have you tried liking cats?" Bernhard growled at that idea.

"Now Bernhard, Lucifer has good points too," Katyusha said. "For one thing he..." No, he does not. "Well he's …." No, he is not.

"Hmm," she mused. "There must be something good about him." The black and white cat gave Katyusha a disgruntled look while Bernhard gave a doggy laugh.

While Katyusha was looking the other way, Lucifer lashed out with his claws and hit Bernhard who, after a yelp of pain, growled menacingly at Lucifer.

"Bernhard!" she admonished and moved him out into the farmyard, out of Lucifer's sight. Lucifer was the one animal that Katyusha could not communicate with. Bernhard was a dog that worked in the fields and the mice and birds came from there but Lucifer was a house cat.

Katyusha picked up some chicken feed and proceeded to feed the chickens and while they were feeding, she collected the eggs.

As she came back into the kitchen, one of the servant bell began to ring. It was the summoning bell for Angelika's room which meant she wanted breakfast. It was quickly followed by the bell for Dellina and then her step-mother's room and she rushed around to get their breakfast trays ready. She did not noticed that Kiku had come down to the kitchen and climbed onto the table. She also did not noticed that she had put a teacup down on top of him and picked up the three trays and took them upstairs.

Lucifer had seen and he followed her upstairs, pursuing the mouse.

* * *

><p>Angelika's room was the first stop as Katyusha knocked and entered with the breakfast trays, one piled on top of another. Angelika was red headed and was what could only be described as horse-faced. Her jealousy of Katyusha's fresh-faced prettiness gave her a cruel streak which she sometimes extended to her older sister, Dellina. She was sat in bed with a disgruntled look on her face which she turned on Katyusha as she came through the door.<p>

"Good morning, Angelika," Katyusha greeted.

"You took your time," Angelika snapped. Katyusha put her breakfast on the bedside table. Angelika flicked her hand at a laundry basket full of clothes.

"Take those!" she commanded. "And make sure you wash them properly." Katyusha held the other two trays on one hand and pick up the laundry basket with her other arm and left the room.

Katyusha left the laundry basket outside Dellina's bedroom door, knocked and went in. Drizella, in contrast to her younger sister, had dark hair and sharp, pinched features. She was just as nasty to Katyusha as Angelika.

"Good morning, Dellina."

"What took you so long?" she demanded, grumpily and pointed to her own basket of washing. "Take that and have it done by tomorrow." Katyusha put Dellina's tray down and collected the basket and left.

As Katyusha moved toward her step-mother's room, Lucifer waited by the step-sister's doors, knowing his mistresses's habits well. If any of them saw a mouse, he would soon know but so far, no screaming.

Katyusha knocked on her step-mother's door and heard an 'Enter' so she went in, carrying the remaining breakfast tray after putting down Dellina's laundry basket.

"Good morning, step-mother," she said, carrying the final breakfast tray to the bed, almost sighing with relief that there was no laundry basket in sight. Her step-mother said nothing until Katyusha had put the tray down.

"Now get on with your work," she ordered. Katyusha left the room.

Lucifer waited for a scream to erupt from somewhere but a few moments went by and there was no commotion. As Katyusha began to pick up the two baskets, Lucifer turned to leave in disappointment.

Then there was a scream from Angelika's room.

* * *

><p>Kiku ran from the screaming girl the moment she had picked up the teacup. He made his way to the floor and scurried through the gap under the door.<p>

Straight into the waiting claws of Lucifer.

* * *

><p>Angelika shot out of her room and stopped in front of Katyusha who was coming to see what the fuss was about.<p>

"You did that on purpose, didn't you!" she accused and ran to her mother's room. Dellina came out of her room just in time to hear Angelika's outburst.

"What have you done this time?" she sneered and followed her sister into her mother's room. As the door opened, Katyusha heard the words, "She put a big, ugly mouse under my... " and the door shut. She looked and saw Lucifer with something in his claws.

"Lucifer!"

Lucifer looked up and reluctantly moved his paws. Kiku ran for his life and Katyusha stared at the cat, sternly.

"Cinderella!"

That nickname began when she was younger and the enforced workload caused her fall asleep while cleaning the fireplace and they found her covered in cinders. Now they did not call her any thing else.

Katyusha turned toward her stepmother's door, knowing she was about to land in trouble for this. Her step-sisters stepped out of the room with smug looks on their faces.

"You're in for it now," Dellina smirked and Angelika giggled, nastily.

* * *

><p>Lucifer skulked in through the door as Katyusha went in and stalked up to his mistress bed, leapt on and curled up, giving Katyusha the evil eye. Her stepmother calmly poured herself tea.<p>

"Please," she plead. "You don't really think that I..."

"Silence!"

Her step-mother stirred her spoon around her cup as she made Katyusha wait.

"It seems you have time on your hands," she said, finally. "For nasty jokes. Let's see what other uses we can put it to." Katyusha waited for the axe to fall.

"You will beat all the rugs," her stepmother ordered. "Wash the windows, polish the silver, clean the draperies... "

"But I already... "

"Do them again! Finish the laundry and one more thing!" Lucifer was enjoying Katyusha's pain.

"Give Lucifer his bath!"

Lucifer yowled his displeasure.

* * *

><p>Gilbert was bored!<p>

Other than be fitted for an outfit for his twenty-fourth birthday party, he absolutely nothing to do. Gilbird sat in his hair, as restless as Gil was. Gilbert wished he had a couple of friends to hang out with, although that Antonio guy was kind of awesome but he was on his honeymoon right now with his new husband, Lovino. As was his brother, Ludwig, who had finally married his arranged fiancé, Feliciano, who he had fallen in love with, thinking Feli was a girl. That was kind of confusing for a while.

The only exciting thing that had happened lately was a letter from Italy. Romulus was worried about a strange silvery flower that had suddenly grown in the spot where Natayla had met her death. He was worried because it had flowered the whole year round, unaffected by snow or frost and stood up to heavy rainstorms and high winds. The Three Fae had tested the flower and concluded that it was magical but strangely, considering the spot where it grew, could detect nothing evil about it and announced it as white magic. But the flower had now been dug up and stolen and Romulus worried about the reason why!

Also in the letter was a request to keep an eye out for a gang lead by a man by the name of Luciano Maestri. Lovino had told his father about these men that had been hired to do Natayla's dirty work when she did not want to use magic for fear it would be traced back to her. It was this gang that had abducted Lovino which was why no magic had been detected in the room Lovino had been taken from. King Romulus wanted the men who had taken his eldest son from him.

Gil suddenly decided to get out of the castle for a while and go hunting. He changed and, with Gilbird still in his hair, went to collect his horse, passing the stateroom where King Wolfgang and The Grand Duke were holding conference.

"I'm going hunting,Vati," he called out on his way past and disappeared before Wolfgang could call him back.

"The boy's not co-operating," he grumbled to the Grand Duke, a man with violet-blue eyes and brown hair with a piece that struck up and curled round. He wore a blue coat with a white jabot. He also wore glasses and had a small mole near his mouth.

"By the way," Wolfgang asked. "Where were you this morning?"

"I had something to attend to, Your Majesty," The Duke replied. "But do you really think we should try and push the prince into marriage, Sire. In matters of love... "

"I realise your marriage was a love match," Wolfgang interrupted. "But with respect, love is two people meeting each other in the right circumstances. So let's create the circumstances. I want invitations sent out to everyone who has a son or daughter of marriageable age. At this point, I don't care if it's to a footman or scullery maid.

"But one way or another, I will see that boy married and on his own throne!"

**I was going to stick with the original names for the remaining Disney characters but decided that was lazy and too close to the original story. Baroness Möller was married to Baron Möller so that was simple. Bernhard was close to Bruno and is a name sometimes given to german dogs. Angelika means like an angel so that's a joke and I was thinking of Angelica from Rugrats and Dellina means bright, noble and I figured her mother would name her something pretentious. I kept Lucifer because it matches the cat's personality.**

**As promised, Japan is here and he will have a larger role in this story but he will not have an easy time of it as anyone who has seen the film will know. He probably won't be as fond of cats by the time this story's finished.**

**I used Google Translate.**

**To Cardfighter by Maple – Wait no more and btw, I do have a PruCan story planned for Halloween so stay tuned.**

**To messie2624 – No, there's not many stories of this pairing. I kind of accidentally wrote myself into this pairing but, thinking about it, Ukraine is a sort of put-on character so she's perfect for Cinderella. And thank you. I try my best.**

**To kassydaPJgeek14 – When I thought about doing fairy tales, I thought up a few and then thought what about tying them all together and thought of ideas to do that, leading to this pairing which normally I never would have thought of. Unfortunately, because of where Alfred ends up it will be a long time before he's reunited with his family again but he will be, never fear.**

**To ArtemisIsis13 – Yes, I was in danger of getting a little lost in the time line myself and I realise I never gave an indication of when things were taking place. Natayla cursed Katyusha three years before she kidnapped Lovino and at this point in time, is almost twenty one. You've just listed all my favourite pairings. Great minds, hmm. You see Greece in Hetalia Tales 4 but I'll keep the fairy tale I'm using a secret.**

**Please give the wall my regards.**

**To Kin of Norway – Looks like I've given you a new villain to hunt. The stepmother might deserve no name but unfortunately she has one (Even if I don't remember it being used in the film). I researched the names of the characters of the film for this story and she was listed as Lady Tremayne. I had to give her a name because, unlike the Chamberlain, she's a little too proud of herself and would want everyone to know who she is. But she is just as hateful so go nuts.**

**To Scarlet Phantom – Yes, there are clues to the next pairing. I'm planning Hetalia Tales 6 which will be an original story in which SuFin will feature. They won't be the main pairing but I plan on them featuring rather strongly. Number 6 will be the last one of this series and will be a prequel, that's all l'll say. I might do another series in the future but after this one is finished I hope to do a few original tales. We'll have to wait and see.**

**To Element001 – I'm pleased you enjoy it. I update every Thursday so I can write the next story and possibly the odd one-shot. I hope you continue to like this one.**

**Well that's it for another week. I'm planning a Halloween one-shot so look out for that.**

**So till next week,**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Invitation

**It's that time again! Ready for the next chapter? Here you go, enjoy!**

**I do not own Disney or Hetalia!**

_**Chapter 3 : The Invitation**_

Ah! It was good to get out of the castle for a while, especially when all the preparations for the party were going on. Party! It was a formal function, pure and simple and totally officious. Gilbert was not looking forward to it one bit. It was meant to be his birthday party but it would be more like a state event. Now the italian princes's wedding, that was a party, even the fancy masks they had worn were fun, perfect for enacting a little harmless mischief (harmless, unless you count the near diplomatic incident when the wife of the ambassador of Portugal took his flirting a little too seriously and her husband took exception). He wished his birthday would be as much fun.

He trotted along on his horse, not really serious about hunting, and just enjoying the sunshine. He knew his stepfather was planning to get him married off and he supposed he should be grateful. He knew some regents would try to hold onto the throne they were supposed to hand over to the rightful heirs. Of course, Vati had his own kingdom and had no need of Gilbert's but he had the feeling it would still be the same if his Vati did not.

Someone came into view up ahead, a figure in green and, as he approached, with wings.

As he got closer, he recognised the figure as the fae, Elizaveta who had often helped King Romulus with frauds pretending to be his missing first-born. Not that that was necessary any more.

"Guten morgen (Good morning)," he greeted with a grin. Now here was someone he might have considered as a potential bride, if she had not married someone else. "How's the piano pansy?"

"You've felt my skillet before, Prince Charmless," she retorted. "Do you want to feel it again?" Gilbert really did not. Elizaveta did not need to used magic on him. She was lethal with that particular cooking utensil.

"Looking forward to your birthday party?" she asked, watching with glee as a grimace past over his face. He was not really that bad, in fact, if he had toned down the arrogance she might have considered marrying him. Oh well! Water under the bridge.

"I take that has a no."

"It'll be too formal," he replied. "Not to mention a marriage mart. I know Vati is hoping I'll find someone to marry so I can finally take Prussia off his hands."

"And you want to be fancy-free?" Elizaveta commented. "Stay a bachelor?"

"No," Gilbert denied. "I want to rule my own kingdom but to do that I have to marry. It's the wrong reason to get wed. I've seen Ludwig with Feliciano and I know I make fun but that's what I want. Someone to love and share my life with."

Elizaveta was stunned by this admission. It was out of character for Gilbert to be so forth right and honest. He would normally scoff at the idea of needing companionship, saying he was better off alone. It seemed his brother's marriage had awakened a desire for someone to be with.

"You never know," she reassured him. "Maybe you'll meet your soul mate, then you can marry the one you love, inherit your kingdom, your stepfather can give up his regency and everyone will be happy."

"I won't hold my breath," he replied. "I've seen the people that attend these things. Totally unawesome and not worth the effort." Elizaveta smiled.

"Have faith!"

* * *

><p>Piano sounds filled the air as Dellina took a breath to practice the song her mother was playing with Angelika accompanying on the flute. Badly.<p>

"_Ooooooooh, sing, sweet nightingale,_

_Sing, sweet nightingale._

_Hi, i, igh above me._"

The combination of wrong notes from the flute and the caterwauling sent a real cat scampering out of the music room, into the hallway where Katyusha was busy washing the floor, singing the song the way it should be sung.

"_Sing, sweet nightingale_

_Sing, sweet nightingale_

_High above me._

_Sing, sweet nightingale_

_Sing, sweet nightingale_

_High above._"

Lucifer found a dustpan full of dirt that Katyusha had used to sweep up before washing the floor. He put a paw into the dirt and had an evil look on his face. Katyusha continued to rub the wet cloth around the floor and sang.

"_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_

_Sing sweet nightingale, high_

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_

_Sing sweet nightingale_

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_

_Sing sweet._

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_

_Sing_

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_

_Oh, sing sweet_

_Oh, sing..._"

A splash brought her back to reality as Lucifer knocked the water pail over and she saw all the dirty paw prints that Lucifer had left all over the floor that Katyusha had just washed.

"Oh, Lucifer!"

Katyusha grabbed the broom that she had swept the floor with, intending to sweep Lucifer with it when there was a knock on the front door. Katyusha straightened her clothing as much as she could and answered it.

Outside the door stood a servant in royal livery, carrying a messenger bag with the prussian royal crest emblazoned on it. He took a letter from the bag and handed it to Katyusha.

"Guten tag _(Good _day)," he said, politely. "An invitation from the palace for the ladies of the house."

"Thank you," she replied, politely. The servant turned and left. Katyusha closed the door and looked toward the music room where there had been no improvement in either playing or singing.

'I'm not supposed to interrupt the music lesson,' she mused and then thought, 'But I think they'll want to see this.'

* * *

><p>The music lesson had descended into a fight.<p>

Angelika's finger had become stuck in one of the holes in the flute and when she tried to pull it out, she had pulled the flute up and hit Dellina in her sharp chin. As Angelika freed her finger, Dellina pulled the flute from her hands, accused her of doing it on purpose and hit her on the head with the flute. Then the squabbling began.

"GIRLS!" their mother admonished and they turned and looked at her. "Keep your tempers." And she sat down to the piano and prepared to play again.

A knock on the music room door had her hands crashing down on the keys.

"YES!" she almost shouted, tersely. Katyusha came in.

"I thought I told you..." her stepmother blustered.

"I know," Katyusha interrupted. "But this just came from the palace." and she held out the invitation. Angelika snatched it out of her hands where it was promptly grabbed by Dellina who held it away when her sister tried to grab it back where it was calmly taken by their mother.

"I'll read it," she said, breaking the seal and opening it. She perused the contents and a smile grew on her face. "It's an invitation to the ladies of the house to attend a ball, given to celebrate the birthday of His Royal Highness, Prince Gilbert."

The stepsisters squealed in delight at the idea of attending a ball in the presence of royalty and, in a rare display of sisterly love, began to dance around the room with each other.

"That means I'm invited too!" Katyusha exclaimed. The sisters stopped dancing and looked at Katyusha in disbelief, then began giggling maliciously.

"Can you imagine HER dancing with the prince?" Dellina asked, sneeringly.

"_I'd be delighted, Your Highness_," Angelika mocked. "_Would you hold my broom?_" The sister's became hysterical with laughter. Katyusha was not to be deterred.

"The invitation does say," she pointed out. "_To the ladies of the house!_" The Baroness looked at the invitation carefully and those words were there. Although Katyusha was treated as a servant, the estate was the property of the Möller family and Katyusha's last name was Möller and , therefore, part of the family and one of the ladies of the family, however much her stepmother wished otherwise.

She did not like Katyusha attending functions like this. She was no fool and knew that Katyusha was more appealing than either of her daughters. Pale blonde hair, if rather short, blue eyes, not ravishingly beautiful but she had a certain prettiness that was appealing in its own way. She had a rather endowed busom that drew eyes far better than the Baroness's flat-chested children. She did not want Katyusha forming an attachment and potentially marrying as this would mean a legal examination of Katyusha's dowry. Then the truth about the inheritance of the estate could come out and she would go to prison.

But she would not look like the cruel one and bar Katyusha from attending. People in the nearby village already disliked her and her daughters and adored Katyusha. They were loyal to the Möller family but they were not true Möllers and should not have inherited the estate in the opinion of the villagers. If only they knew!

The estate had fallen into disrepair as the stepmother spent more money on herself and her daughters and very little on the estate. A large amount went to the corrupt lawyer for him to keep his silence. She did think about having him _removed _but her implied threat against Katyusha had made him paranoid. He kept the real will, plus an account of their dealings, in a safe place and, should anything untoward happen to him, it would be winging its way to the court of justice so all she could do was sit tight and pay up.

But she could not anger the villagers by outright denying Katyusha the right to attend because they need to get fabrics and ribbons for their own attire and the village draper might refuse to provide them with credit if Katyusha was not treated fairly.

"Yes, it does say that," she conceded, then smiled graciously. "Well, I see no reason why you can't go." Her step-sisters looked at their mother in disbelief.

"Oh, thank you," Katyusha beamed. She had been sure her step-mother would say no.

"IF you finish all your work before then," her step-mother stressed. "And IF you can find something suitable to wear..."

Katyusha was sure she could find something in the chest, filled with her mother's old clothes in the attic.

"Then back to work." Katyusha left the room, eager to get her chores done. After the door shut, the sister's turned to their mother.

"Mother, do you know what you just did," Dellina stormed.

"Yes, I said IF." Yes, she would not bar Katyusha. She would just make it impossible for Katyusha to attend.

"Oh!" Dellina caught on. "IF!" And Angelika chuckled, nastily.

* * *

><p>Elizaveta and Roderich watched with Kiku and the other mice as Katyusha pulled a dress over the dressmaker's dummy she had set up the attic. The dress was pink and white, pretty in its own way but at least two decades out of style.<p>

"It's rather old," Elizaveta pointed out. She did not want Katyusha to turn up at the ball to look like a bumpkin.

"I know it's a little old-fashioned," Katyusha replied. "But one or two adjustments should bring it up to date. I have this book on clothes here so I should get some ideas. I'll need a sash and …."

"Cinderella!"

"Cinderella!"

The step-sisters's shrill calls sound to the stairs to the attic. She wondered what they wanted and looked longingly at the dress.

"I guess my dress will have to wait," she signed. "Coming!" Katyusha left the room.

A glow appeared around Roderich and Elizaveta. The was a flash of light and a human man and a female fae stood in their place. The mice were unfazed by the sudden appearance of the two people as they knew about Roderich and Elizaveta, except for Kiku who, strangely, was unfazed as well.

"I wish we didn't have to do it like this," Roderich commented, brushing down his blue coat.

"I wish we didn't, either," Elizaveta replied. "But we had no choice. I wanted to take Katyusha when her father died but the hag wouldn't allow it and she had the law on her side. And I was banned from seeing Katyusha although I don't see what the hag's problem was." After banning all contact with Katyusha, Elizaveta always referred to Katyusha's step-mother as 'The Hag'.

"If she were to catch you here, she could have you banished," he replied, cupping her face with both hands.

"No, she couldn't," Elizaveta teased. "I have friends in high places, remember." Roderich kissed her softly.

"Cinderella!" Roderich grimaced.

"There they go again," he huffed and began to sing the song he had composed to mock the step-family.

_Cinderella, Cinderella,_

_Night and day it's Cinderella_

_'Make the fire, fix the breakfast, wash the dishes, do the dusting._

_And the sweeping and the mopping'_

_They always keep her hopping_

_She goes around in circle till she's very, very dizzy_

_Still they holler_

_Keeping busy, Cinderella._

Elizaveta chuckled at Roderich's little song.

"That's really silly," she said, still laughing. "True but silly."

"Still you know," he said. "If left up to her step-mother, Katyusha will never see that ball. She and her step-sisters will keep her so busy she won't have time to get her dress done"

"Which is why I'm not leaving it up to her," Elizaveta replied, resolutely. "Katyusha will have a dress and she will go to the ball."

"How may I help, please?"

Roderich and Elizaveta looked down to see Kiku looking up at them waiting patiently. Elizaveta smiled at the little mouse.

"We need something for trimming, if you don't mind," she replied. Kiku did a little bow.

"I'll go with him," Roderich offered. "Lucifer's still lurking about." Elizaveta waved her wand and Roderich became a mouse again.

"Be careful!" she called as the two mice scampered away, then she turned to the other mice and birds. "Now, let's get to work!"

* * *

><p>Roderich and Kiku made their way through the tunnels and mouse holes created by the other mice and found their way to the sisters's dressing room where the step-sisters and their mother were piling task after task on Katyusha. Washed this, mend that and do it immediately before she did her usual work. Roderich shook his head. There was no way she could get all that done and be able to make her dress. Thank god she had a godmother taking care of that.<p>

After Katyusha left the room, the sisters began griping.

"Everybody's going to have pretty new things to wear to this ball," Angelika complained. "Everything I have is old. I hate this sash!" A perfectly presentable length of material hit the floor. Followed by a rather pretty string of beads.

"And I can't stand looking at these," Dellina pouted and kicked the beads away.

"Don't fret, my doves," their mother reassured. "We will all have new clothes for the ball. Get your cloaks. We are going to the drapers."

Roderich snorted. They spent money like there was no tomorrow while the mansion crumbled around them. Still if they were going out...

When they left he and Kiku crept out of the mouse hole and into the room, looking around carefully.

"I'll get the sash," Roderich said. "You get the beads."

"Hai!"

Roderich made his way to the material, secure in the knowledge that they would not be caught by the _ladies _of the house. After all, while the cat's away...

However, the cat was not away. Lucifer came slinking into the room and spotted the two mice.

And they were unaware Lucifer was creeping up on them.

**There I go again with the cliffhangers! I'm so evil! **

**To kassydaPJgeek14 – There you are then. A little more for you.**

**To messie2624 – Thank you. As you see, schemes to both get Katyusha to the ball and keep her from it are in motion. Let see who wins!**

**To Cardfighter By Maple – Thank you, you're awesome too. And now you don't have to wait. Oh wait! Yes you do! Sorry!**

**To Scarlet Phantom – I might do a Sufin one-shot for you after Halloween, how's that? I don't know if this is a crack pairing or not but what about Canada and Netherlands? Canadian soldiers liberated Netherlands in World War II and they have good relations as a result so it's possible. Yeah! Poor Gilbert, his birthday's not really looking great, is it. But things will improve. Eventually.**

**To acyee-san – Yeah, she's had a horrible time, hasn't she? Villains will do that to you and thank you so much! And I hope you like this chapter too.**

**To ArtemisIsis13 – I appreciate your sacrifice. I'm having the same problem I had with Sleeping Beauty, getting sucked into the original story but fortunately because, unlike most of the Disney stories, The Prince was a 'waiting in the wings' character so I can do my own thing with him as Prince Gilbert. I can't think of anything worse than bathing Lucifer either. I hope you had a nice sleep.**

**To Prosncons1 – I'm so happy you love these stories so much. Makes it all worth while. I'm planning a PruCan story for Halloween so stay tuned. To answer your question Lovino was enchanted while Katyusha was cursed. When Natayla was destroyed, her spells broke but the curses stayed in place because they have an 'out', a way to break or side step them. I hope I've cleared this up for you.**

**Well that's it for another week. I'm off now to get sweets and candy for next week so I'll be back just before Halloween.**

**Till then,**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


	4. Chapter 4:The Dress

**Hello again. This chapter is a little shorter than the others but I hope you still like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Disney or Hetalia (Yawn)**

_**Chapter 4 : The Dress**_

Roderich grabbed the sash in his mouth and began to drag it to the mouse hole but as he turned back to see if Kiku was following with the beads, that was when he spotted an evil looking Lucifer creeping up on Kiku, who had the bead string in his mouth like a horse bridle, pulling it along the floor and had not seen the stalking cat. Roderich dropped the sash.

"Kiku, look out!" he warned. Kiku looked around and finally saw Lucifer. He began to run, dragging the beads with him. Lucifer leaped on the beads and Kiku came to a sudden stop. Lucifer brought his paw down on Kiku's tail, pinning him in place.

Roderich watched all this unfold in horror, looking desperately for a way to save Kiku. That was when he spotted the broom, propped up against a table. It was perfectly placed if he could dislodge it.

He ran to the table, climbed up one of the legs and threw himself against the broom handle. The broom rose up a little but settled back down.

Lucifer raised his paw, his claws extended.

Roderich backed up, ran and threw himself against the broom handle again, this time with greater force. The broom seemed to move in slow motion, rising up, over and then it fell.

Squarely on Lucifer's head.

Lucifer yowled in pain and laid stunned on the floor. Kiku ran for the mouse hole with the beads. Roderich climbed back down the table leg, grabbed the sash and ran for the mouse hole.

Lucifer recovered from his shock and saw the sash fluttered across the floor as Roderich ran for cover. Lucifer gave chase, trying to catch the end of the sash in order to catch the mouse on the other end. Roderich made it to the mouse hole, pulling the sash in just in time for Lucifer to smack his nose into the wall.

He and Kiku stopped now they were safe within the wall, panting to get their breath back.

"I never want to do that again," Roderich wheezed.

"Hai," Kiku agreed. When they finally recovered their breath, they took their treasures back to the attic.

* * *

><p>Gilbert was getting lectured again.<p>

He had ducked out of another fitting for his clothing for the ball. He hated being poked and prodded for clothes that would be uncomfortable not matter how well they fitted but Wolfgang was not sympathetic.

"You can't go to your own party dress in any old thing," he thundered. "You'll look like a scruffy beggar."

"At least I'd be comfortable," Gil muttered.

"Not funny, Gilbert," Wolfgang retorted. "You represent the Kingdom of Prussia and you must be at your best."

Wolfgang did not need this right now. He was trying to get this ball organised but the Grand Duke had vanished again and there were the other regent duties as well. He could not wait to leave those duties behind.

"I hate these things," Gil blurted. "You know I do. It's my birthday party yet it seems to be about everyone else. Isn't that what affairs of state are supposed to be for?"

"Every royal ball and social function is an affair of state," Wolfgang pointed out. "We are watched at all times at such things and judged."

"Great! I can't even rule my own kingdom but I still have all the hassle. This is totally unawesome."

"Then find a bride!" Wolfgang snapped. "Or a groom, then you can have the kingdom AND the hassle."

* * *

><p>Up in the attic, things were proceeding and the dress was taking shape. Elizaveta took off the unfashionable frills and adornments and attached the sash that Roderich and Kiku brought back. She could have just transformed the dress but Katyusha might be suspicious if she should come to work on the dress and it had already been completed in record time.<p>

The puffy sleeves had been removed to create an off-the-shoulder affect. An over skirt had been put over the skirt of the dress and the bust adjusted. It would be ready on time, Elizaveta would see to that.

* * *

><p>Katyusha had not had any time to work on her dress. Her stepmother and stepsisters had run her ragged and when she finally finished for the day, it was all she could do to make it up the stairs to her bed. Tomorrow all her duties would revolve around preparing her step family for the ball. Perhaps if she got up early enough, she could work on her dress before they all awoke.<p>

* * *

><p>"CINDERELLA!"<p>

Katyusha almost fell out of bed as she was rudely awaken by Angelika's shrill voice, shrieking up the stairs.

"CINDERELLA!" Dellina's voice quickly followed her sisters. Why did they have to wake up early?

Katyusha went to get breakfast ready for her stepsisters, knowing in her heart her dress was destined to stay uncreated.

* * *

><p>Gilbert was out and about in the forest before anyone could stop him. He would have to be back soon to be dressed for the ball but <em>Mein Gott!, <em>he was going to have some freedom first. He was twenty-four today but instead of feeling awesome he felt like he was preparing for a trial by his peers. He wished Ludwig was there. His brother was a stick-in-the-mud sometimes but being heir to his own throne, Ludwig would understand his woes.

"There you are, Your Royal Highness," a voice interrupted his internal pity party. Gilbert looked up and saw the Grand Duke. "You know, your father will be looking for you."

"You too," Gil replied. "Where do you keep disappearing to?"

"Tying up loose ends for the ball," the Duke answered. "We don't want anything going wrong."

"Ja," Gil said with sarcasm. "_Gott_ forbid we should have the wrong coloured napkins or have the curtains arranged wrong!" The Grand Duke smiled.

"I see you've had the _we must be perfect at all times_ lecture," he guessed.

"I'd rather have some wurst and beer with some of the stable lads than this fiasco," Gil admitted. "I can be myself with them."

"Ja," the Duke commiserated. "Alas, that is not your lot, Your Highness. I can only suggest that you make the best of tonight and, you never know, it could be the start of the rest of your life."

Gilbert sometimes made fun of the effeminate aristocrat but at times like this he found him a sympathetic ear. Strangely, despite their occasional bickering, the Grand Duke was one of his closest friends.

"Ja," he agreed. "Let's get this day over with. I have to return to the castle anyway or Vati will kill me before I have the chance to get bored to death."

* * *

><p>The stepmother and sisters kept Katyusha busy all day, primping and preening. Preparing their baths, doing their hair, tightening their corsets and helping them on with their dresses. Her last task was to get their cloaks while they waited for the carriage and coachman they had hired to arrive to take them to the palace.<p>

"Why, Cinderella," the Baroness said, innocently. "You're not dressed for the ball!" Katyusha was sure her stepmother had planned for this to happen. She had no dress, no time to create one, thanks to her step family.

But she would not show that it bothered her.

"I'm not going," she replied, simply.

"Not going," her stepmother faked surprised. "Well, if you're sure. Another time, perhaps."

The stepsisters began giggling, maliciously.

"Yes," Katyusha replied. "Another time." And she left

* * *

><p>Katyusha went up to her room and to the window where she could see the palace in the distance. This was as close as she would ever get to it, she realised and tried to talk herself into a better mood.<p>

"I bet there's nothing special about it," she tried to convince herself. "It's just a royal ball. I bet it's really dull and boring and ….. " Who was she kidding? "Perfectly wonderful!"

"And you will see it," Elizaveta stated as the little brown mouse ran up to her. "Come with me." Katyusha picked up her candle and followed her to the attic. There, revealed by the candlelight, was her mother's dress but it was completely transformed. Pink, with a white underskirt and off the shoulder sleeves, it was the most beautiful dress she had ever hoped to own. And there was a string of beads to wear with it. There were even matching shoes. Now, where could they have come from?

"We knew you'd never have the chance to make the dress yourself so we did it," Elizaveta said, indicating to the mice and birds who had come to see Katyusha's reaction. Katyusha was ecstatic.

"Oh, thank you all," she exclaimed. "I'm sure I would never have done as well as this."

"Quickly," Elizaveta replied. "You must get changed if you want to catch the carriage." Katyusha gathered up the dress, beads and shoes and made her way back to her room.

* * *

><p>The carriage had arrived and the step family were about to leave when...<p>

"Please! Wait for me!"

The stepmother turned to see Katyusha hurrying down the stairs in a dress that was more beautiful than what her own daughters were wearing. Where did she get it?

Katyusha fanned out the skirt to show her stepmother.

"Do you like it?" she asked, eagerly. "Do you think it will do?" Her stepsisters were horrified.

"Mother, you can't let her!" "Mother, please don't!" She shushed them, spotting something that could salvage the situation.

"I gave my word," she replied. And Katyusha smiled, believing her stepmother was going to honour her promise.

She should have known better.

"And I never go back on my word," she approached Katyusha with a look that filled Katyusha with foreboding. Touching the beads around Katyusha's neck, she hummed.

"These beads compliment the dress just nicely," she commented. "Don't you think so, Dellina?"

"No, I don't!" Dellina exclaimed, giving the beads a look of disdain. "In fact I think... " And then she saw them properly. And flew into a rage.

"YOU LITTLE THIEF!" she screamed. "Those are my beads." And she ripped the beads from Katyusha's neck.

"AND THAT'S MY SASH!" Angelika joined her sister and pulled the sash from Katyusha's dress which ripped the dress as the stitching gave way. The sisters continued to tear away at the dress until it was a bigger rag than what she was forced to work in.

"That's enough!" the Baroness commanded, simply because the carriage was waiting and she did not want to be late. The sisters went as ordered, pleased that they had prevented Katyusha from going with them and before closing the door behind them the Baroness said mockingly, "Good night, Cinderella."

Katyusha stood in the rags her dress had been reduced to. It had been her mother's dress, transformed by her friends with love and now it was in pieces. Her stepmother had never intended to let her go to the ball. Why did she think she would?

She had never been shown even the smallest amount of kindness by her step family and she did not know why. What had she done for them to treat her with such contempt? Why did they hate her so much?

She was such a fool, trying so hard to earn their love when deep down inside she knew it would never happen. She would always be the unwanted one, the rejected one, the worthless one.

Katyusha broke down, ran into the garden where she put her head on the bench and began sobbing.

**The scene with Roderich, Kiku and Lucifer? What can I say, I've watched too much Tom and Jerry lol. Anyone else want to give the stepmother and stepsisters a slap? I know I do, big time! But Katyusha's not alone and her big moment is coming!**

**To messie2624 – Yeah, I love it too. In a later chapter, I'll be introducing my own head cannon about Prussia and his use of 'Awesome'**

**To kassydaPJgeek14 – Thank you. I can't help but think, though, that I'm still too close to the film story line. Oh well! And more is coming!**

**To ArtemisIsis13 – Aren't they just! Prince Charmless is what I call Prince Charming in Shrek 2 (Nasty little momma's boy!) It's that weird kind of friendship where they fight all the time. Big estate houses are usually near towns or villages and I wanted people sympathetic to Katyusha even if they can't actually help (yet!) and I never understood why Cinderella's father would leave everything to his wife and cut his own daughter off without a penny so my answer is he didn't so I came up with the fraud and embezzling to explain what really happened. I also never understood why the fairy godmother would show up that one time to help so I had Elizaveta (who isn't actually a fairy godmother, she's Katyusha's godmother who just happens to be a fairy) watching over her since her father died in the only way she believed she could, not knowing she was actually Katyusha's legal guardian. And, of course, I just had to have Roderich there. And Lucifer! I've had an idea about him which I shall be adding to this story later.**

**I won't laugh, I was a scared little girl too once and as for PruCan, I'm uploading a story about them tomorrow for Halloween. It's called Remember Me.**

**To Scarlet Phantom – I wasn't sure but I suggested Canada and Netherlands because I haven't seen to many stories about them (probably looking in the wrong places) and, according to Wikipedia, Netherlands send ten thousand tulips to Canada every year and I agree, it's a lovely gesture of gratitude. I'm trying to put Gilbert under the same kind of pressure I'm guessing all heirs to any throne are but things will improve for him. I'm afraid I haven't have time to get a Sufin story done yet but the PruCan story is ready to go and I'll upload that tomorrow. Hopefully I'll have the SuFin story ready in a few days. Enjoy!**

**Well that's it for this week. I'm off now to decorate the house for tomorrow. I'm being Devil England. Have a Happy Halloween, everybody and until next week,**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


	5. Chapter 5:You Shall Go To The Ball

**Hello again. Just had Guy Fawkes Night. Bonfires, fireworks, treacle toffee, all of that. Now back to the reality (?) Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**I do not own Disney or Hetalia!**

_**Chapter 5 : You shall go to the ball**_

Those bitches!

Elizaveta's little mouse body was quivering with rage after what she had just witnessed. The hag knew what she was doing when she drew attention to those beads and as for those sisters...

They were not going to win. Elizaveta was going to make sure of that!

She climbed onto the bench and turned to human form, beside Katyusha's head and stroked her hair. Katyusha looked up in shock, tears still staining her cheeks.

"Who... who are you?" she stammered staring at the brown-haired woman in green. And were those wings?

"I'm your godmother, my dear," Elizaveta replied. "I'm going to help you get to the ball."

"I'm not going to the ball," Katyusha said, sadly.

"Of course you are," Elizaveta stated, resolutely. "Now if I can only find..." She looked around. Katyusha looked around as well.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Pardon? Oh, my wand. Now where did I put it?" She patted her clothes.

"Oh, that's right," she brightened and held out her hand. A skillet appeared in it and then it glowed. There was a flash of light and the skillet became a slender baton. Katyusha gasped at the magic.

Elizaveta looked around the garden and her eye was caught by a large pumpkin.

"That will do," she said and waved her wand. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" she joked. Glittering magic flew around the pumpkin and it began to grow. Roots began to pull themselves out of the ground.

Kiku and several other mice came out to see what was going on. Bernhard came out to look too.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo?" Katyusha said, questioningly.

"Let's see if you remember this," Elizaveta replied and began singing as she cast more magic around the growing pumpkin.

_Salagadoola, __mechicka boola_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Put 'em together and what have you got_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Salagadoola, __mechicka boola_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_It'll do magic believe it or not_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi-bo_

Katyusha had a dim remembrance of the song but she could not place just then and Elizaveta continued to sing.

_Now salagadoola means_

_Mechicka booleroo_

_But the thingmabob that does the job_

_Is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

Katyusha had a memory of when she was very young of a brown haired fae who used to cast spells to entertain her while singing that song. Her godmother!

_Salagadoola, mechicka boola_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Put 'em together and what have you got_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo..._

When Elizaveta had finished singing, a magnificent coach stood with a open door and a place for the coachman and footman to sit. The roots had grown and curved round to form the wheels.

"You used to sing that to me when I was a child!" Katyusha exclaimed. Elizaveta clapped her hands happily and then took Katyusha's hands.

"And I promised your mother I would watch over you," she said. "I haven't been able to do a good job of that but I promise. You will go to the ball!" And she looked at the carriage she had created.

"We need horses," Elizaveta exclaimed, spotting the mice. "Hold still!" And she waved her wand. One of the mice lost his nerve and hid. Three horses appeared beside Kiku where three mice had been before. Elizaveta frowned.

"There were four," she puzzled. "Where's the other one?" Then she saw movement by one of the wheels. "Ah ha!" The mouse bolted from her wand but suddenly turned tail when Lucifer jumped out of nowhere on top of the mouse. Just as Elizaveta's spell hit the mouse.

Lucifer looked under his paws and was mystified when he could not find the mouse he knew he had caught. He looked up and into the eyes of the horse who's back he was stood on.

Lucifer jumped into the air and ran for dear life at the horse's angry neigh. Elizaveta chuckled.

"Poor Lucifer," Katyusha commiserated.

"Only you would worry about a cat named after the devil," Elizaveta commented, waving her wand to bridle the horse to the coach. "Serves him right in my opinion. All right, we need a driver and footman. Kiku! Bernhard!" Kiku scurried up to her, followed by the sheep dog and she waved her wand.

A whoosh of magic and in the place of Kiku the mouse stood Kiku the person, a small man with black hair, brown eyes and asian features. He was dressed in livery and sat in the driver's platform holding the reins. Elizaveta wondered why Kiku had turned out japanese. Bernhard was now a little man in livery stood by the carriage door.

"Well, I think that's everything," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Katyusha looked down at her dress. "But..."

"Off with you!" Elizaveta ordered. "You don't want to be late."

"But, my dress..." Elizaveta made a show of shock.

"Jóság kegyes! (_Goodness gracious!_)" she exclaimed in hungarian. "You can't go like that. Now, let's see." Elizaveta circled Katyusha, taking in her chin length blonde hair and the colour of her eyes.

"We need something simple but daring," she mused. "Yes, that's it!" She waved her wand and magic swirled around Katyusha.

The material turned blue and repaired itself, becoming a full-skirted, elegant dress. Her short hair was topped with a blue crown-like band, holding the front of her hair back. Long gloves graced her arms and little puff sleeves sat on her shoulders.

Katyusha look down at herself and gasped in surprise. The dress was gorgeous and on her feet were the most beautiful glass slippers. She went to a nearby pond to look at her reflection. She was beautiful! Not merely pretty but beautiful. She had no idea she could look like that.

"Katyusha," Elizaveta warned. "This is important. You must leave the ball before the clock strikes twelve. The magic will disappear then." For someone who did not expect to go at all, to stay until midnight was more than she could hope for.

"I will," she promised. "Thank you!" Elizaveta ushered her to the carriage.

"Best be off," she commented. "Or you'll have to return the moment you arrive." Bernhard opened the coach door and Elizaveta ushered Katyusha inside.

"One more thing," Elizaveta said and handed her an envelope. "This is an invitation. You'll need it to get through the gate. And remember, you must leave by midnight!"

"I promise," Katyusha replied. Elizaveta looked up at Kiku.

"Off you go, Kiku," she ordered.

"Hai," he replied and flicked the reins. The horses moved forward and began the journey to the palace. Katyusha leant out of the coach window and waved to the fae who had turned her evening from a nightmare to a dream. Then she sat back into the coach, excited to be on her way to the ball.

* * *

><p>Wolfgang and Gilbert were not enjoying themselves for differing reasons. Gilbert had endured introduction after introduction to, seemly, every eligible woman and man in the kingdom and more were coming. He was not blind to what his Vati was trying to do but one more introduction to another unawesome, insipid noble and he was going to drown himself in the punch bowl, beer being too awesome for suicide.<p>

Wolfgang watched Gilbert stare through one guest after another, trying and failing to hide his boredom. The Grand Duke stood beside King Wolfgang, watching both royals while hiding an amused look as Gilbert stifled another yawn.

"He's not really looking at anyone," Wolfgang complained. "How's he going to find a spouse if he's not paying attention?" The Grand Duke, however, commiserated with Gilbert. All these people were cut from the same boring cloth. He had been lucky in his wife. She was not boring at all.

"There are more guests to arrive, Your Majesty," he replied. "One of them might catch his attention."

"One can only hope!"

* * *

><p>Katyusha's coach reached the gate to the royal palace. She showed the gatekeeper her invitation and she was allowed to pass. Kiku drove the coach up to the stone stairway at the front entrance and Bernhard climbed down to open the door for her.<p>

Katyusha stepped down from the coach and looked nervously up at the line of servants, waiting to greet the guests. Suddenly she felt like she did not belong here. She had been a servant herself for nearly thirteen years and now she was to walk past these people as if she were a higher rank than them.

"You deserve to be here as much as anyone," Kiku reassured her.

"And more than some," Bernhard added. Katyusha wondered if she had spoken her fears out loud. If she did, she could not remember. She took a deep breath to stiffen her resolve.

"Thank you both," she replied and, with a straightening of her shoulders, stepped forward and entered the palace like a princess.

* * *

><p><em>Mein Gott! <em>Gilbert still had hours to go and his shoes were pinching. He wished he had Gilbird with him but Wolfgang thought he would look stupid with a little yellow bird in his hair at the ball. There were still guests to meet and they all looked the same. Girls in over-frilly dresses and men in ornately decorated suits. Overdone clothing and under-developed personalities.

This was going to be a long night!

* * *

><p>Katyusha kept getting lost, the palace was so big. A footman would point her in the right direction but she was soon lost again. Then she heard the sound of music being played and followed that.<p>

* * *

><p>Katyusha's stepmother and her daughters waited for the group in front of them to be introduced to Prince Gilbert, then it would be their turn. The sisters fussed and adjusted their dresses in order to look their best for the albino prince and while their mother hoped Gilbert would take one look at her daughters and instantly fall for one of them, she would not hold her breath. She had to admit that her daughters looks caught the eye for all the wrong reasons. She would just have to rely on her daughters's personalities. Or, at least, their ability to fake them.<p>

The group in front of them finally moved away and the trio moved to the front of the line.

"Greetings, Your Royal Highness," she simpered as her daughters moved to her side and they all curtsied. "May I convey my thanks for your gracious invitation to your magnificent birthday ball for myself and my daughters?"

Gilbert mentally rolled his eyes. Great! Another unawesome a$#e kisser. Will this never end?

Angelika and Dellina gave another curtsy and looked coyly up at him. _Mein Gott!_ You must be joking. Did these two unawesome looking females think they had any chance? It was not just their looks. They both had a calculating gleam in their eye. The same with the mother.

Wolfgang looked at the new candidates and shuddered. _Gott! _ They were scraping the bottom of the barrel now.

"Not even I could expect Gilbert to...!" He shuddered again. Then the Grand Duke saw something catch Gilbert's eye as he politely bowed to the unawesome trio.

* * *

><p>As Gilbert came out of his bow, he noticed something outside the ballroom at the end of the passage. It was the figure of a young woman and she appeared to be lost. It would be unawesome of him not to help her out and it was a good opportunity to ditch this crowd.<p>

* * *

><p>The Grand Duke began to chuckle under his breath and decide to have a little fun at Wolfgang's expense.<p>

"Well, what did you expect, Your Majesty?" he said. "That their eyes would meet and he would rush to her side."

(Gilbert walked straight past the curtsying sisters and into the passage toward the girl).

"That he would sweep her away to be alone."

(They came into the ballroom and went out onto the balcony).

"And they would dance and fall in love."

(Gilbert and the mysterious girl began to whirl around the balcony).

"What are you talking about?" Wolfgang grumbled. The Grand Duke pointed toward the balcony doors as Gilbert danced past with the girl in blue. Wolfgang' jaw dropped.

"Who is she?" he demanded, his heart hopeful for the first time in years.

"She was not introduced, Sire," the Duke replied. "Prince Gilbert took her straight out to the balcony."

"Well, find out!" Wolfgang ordered. "And make sure that they're not interrupted."

"Yes, Sire."

* * *

><p>When Prince Gilbert walked past them in mid-curtsey, the stepsisters more than a little put out and when he swept some strange girl out onto the balcony, they were incensed.<p>

"Mother!" they both wailed. Their mother motioned them to be quiet. She had not gotten a good look at the girl Prince Gilbert had taken off with but she could not help but feel she knew her.

She moved to go out onto the balcony to get a better look at the girl but, suddenly, the Grand Duke appeared in front of her. He shut the balcony doors and pulled the drapes across, effectively ending any possibility of her seeing the girl.

She returned to her daughters to make the best of the evening.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes earlier<em>

Katyusha had been on the verge of checking doors when a man had appeared by her side. He was strange to look at, with his white hair and red eyes but he was handsome, too. Particularly, dressed in his finery.

"Forgive me, faulein," he said. "But you appeared to be lost." He looked at her, kindly.

"Yes, I am," she admitted. "This palace is so big."

Gilbert was suddenly glad he gave in to the impulse to help the girl. She was different from the others. She had a certain beauty, fresh and truthful, and there was no calculation about her, honesty shining in her eyes. And she also had very big …... blue eyes. Suddenly, the evening was looking up.

"Pardon me for not introducing myself," he apologised. "I'm Prince Gilbert."

The Prince himself! Why did she not recognise him? Although, in fairness she had never seen him before although she should have heard about him. After all, he was unique!

"I'm pleased to meet you, Your Royal Highness," she replied. "I'm ….." she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The truth is," she admitted. "I'm not supposed to be here. My family didn't want me here and if they should hear that I've come …."

Ahh! A rule breaker. He was liking this girl more and more.

"Say no more," he replied. "It's maybe best if we don't stay in the ballroom. Come with me."

He took her into the ballroom and straight out of the balcony doors. The moon was not full but full enough to cast a silvery glow over everything and it made Gilbert's hair look like a halo.

"So why did you break your family's rule and come here?" he asked. Katyusha twiddle her fingers.

"I'd never been to a ball before," she admitted. "I wanted to do this just once and a friend came and helped me get here."

"So you just wanted to come to the ball?" Gil was surprised at the honesty in her eyes at that statement. She did not come with some prearranged plan to try and attract him. Ironically, that did attract him. She just nodded.

"You are fortunate in your friends," he commented. He was glad she had such a friend. He barely knew anything about this girl but the fact her family had tried to stop her coming tonight said to him that she was not well-treated. Granted, he did not know the circumstances but he trusted his instincts.

Music drifted from the ballroom. Gil held out his hand.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked. Katyusha felt a thrill as she put her hand in his and he began to whirl her around the balcony. It took her back to when she was a little girl and her father would twirl her round as he taught her to dance. The prince was a wonderful dancer and as they became lost in the dance, they did not hear the balcony doors shut.

As they continued to dance, they talked and Katyusha found Gilbert to be charming and witty. He never mentioned the word _awesome _once because, strangely he felt no need to. Gil found Katyusha to be as sweet and honest as he initially thought.

Katyusha was drowning in Gil's red eyes as they danced to a song that had been a favourite of her mother and father and she sang it in her head as they danced.

_Mmmmmm._

_Mmmmmm. So this love, _

_mmmmmm. So this is love._

_So this is what makes life divine. _

_I'm all aglow, mmmmmm._

_And now I know._

_And now I know._

_The key to all heaven is mine._

_My heart has wings, mmmmmm,_

_and I can fly_

_I'll touch every star in the sky._

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of._

_Mmmmmm._

_Mmmmmm, So this is love._

They were interrupted as the doors opened and the Grand Duke came out onto the balcony.

"Your Royal Highness," he called. Gil reluctantly let Katyusha go and went to him.

"His Majesty would like to talk with you and the young lady," the Duke said. Gilbert smiled. So Vati was hopeful, was he? Well, he might have something to hope for.

Above his head, Katyusha saw the clock in one of the towers and realised in panic that it was a minute to twelve. She had to leave now.

Gilbert finished speaking with the Duke and he turned back to the girl in blue.

She was gone!

**I had a hard time trying to get **_**Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**_** and **_**So this is love**_** in this without it seeming stupid and the best I could come up with was to make them songs from Katyusha's childhood (please don't kill me!). I put in the conversation between Prince Gilbert and Katyusha because I wanted more between them just a meeting and a dance and I could depart from the film story a little.**

**To kassydaPJgeek14 – Thank you for the advice. I have an idea for the glass slipper which I hope to write into the next chapter. Let me know what you think when you read it.**

**To chanceoutof20 – Thank you so much. I glad you're enjoying this despite not liking fairy tales. I hope you continue to like it.**

**To messie2624 – As you can see the fairy godmother is Elizaveta. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one.**

**To aycee-san – Yes, there are a few people in need of a good whack with the skillet. And I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.**

**To Scarlet Phantom – Yup! Caught your first one-shot (as you probably already know) and I know better than anyone that you love Scotland. I had lots of fun as Devil England (wings were a pain in the butt, though) Curiosity satisfied, the fairy godmother is Elizaveta. I hope to do a Britannia Angel one-shot at some point if I can come up with an idea. Right now I'm drawing a blank and working on my SuFin one-shot. (I think I've caught your writer's block)**

**To ArtemisIsis13 – Better late than never. Fairy tales have a lot to answer for when it comes to step-parents but remember Elizaveta was supposed to be Katyusha's guardian and she would have been wonderful to her. The stepsisters! Well like mother, like daughters, they've been raised to be nasty but don't worry, they'll all get their comeuppance. Yes, poor Gil. The pressures of a royal life! Some might think the royals have it easy but I wouldn't be royal for the world. I'm like that too, especially with Italy. I just want to cuddle him like a cute little brother. Katyusha knowing about Elizaveta? Wait and see! And remember, sleep is important.**

**Well that's that for another week. Despite the writer's block, I've managed to get another chapter of Hetalia Tales 4 done. Now if I can just do the same with my SuFin one-shot but I promise, I will get it done.**

**So til next week,**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


	6. Chapter 6:The Search

**I'm back again. This almost wasn't put up because the charger to my laptop finally died but my lovely dad lent me his so here we go! This chapter's mostly about the aftermath of the ball because, other than trying the slipper on everyone, it did not get a lot of cover in the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Chapter 6 : The Search**_

Katyusha tried running but the glass slippers did not really help in a quick escape. She stopped and leant against the stone balustrade that ran around the palace and removed one of her slippers. She put it on the balustrade and removed the other.

"Where did she go? Find her!"

The shout made Katyusha stumbled and her elbow knocked the other slipper off the balustrade into the shrubbery below.

Then the clock struck the first chime.

Katyusha had no time to retrieve her lost slipper and ran as fast as she could, berating herself for losing track of time as the clock struck a second time. She ran down the steps that lead to the carriage that Kiku had waiting for her and climbed in, still carrying her remaining slipper. She had to leave before the magic ended and everyone saw what she really was. The clock was already on its third strike.

The carriage pulled away on the fourth strike and as it began moving, Katyusha saw Gilbert appear at the top of the stone steps. She looked longingly at him until he was out of sight, wishing she had more time with him.

Gilbert raced down the steps as the coach disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>Gil ran to one of the mounted guards that were on duty.<p>

"Give me your horse!" he ordered. "The rest of you, follow me." He leapt into the saddle and took off in the direction of the carriage as the clock struck its seventh chime.

By the tenth chime they had the coach in sight.

* * *

><p>Eleventh chime!<p>

The coach raced around a bend in the road and Katyusha lost sight of the pursuing guards as her vision was obscured by trees.

Final chime.

There was a flash of light and suddenly Katyusha was sat on a pumpkin in her ragged dress, holding a single glass slipper with Bernhard, Kiku and the other mice around her. Then came the sound of hooves.

"Quickly," she said and ran for the trees, the dog and mice following her. She had just managed to hide herself when the guards came galloping around the bend, Gilbert leading, smashing the pumpkin beneath the horses hooves as they rode passed.

When the sound of the group disappeared, Katyusha breathed a sign of relief. Then she gathered up Kiku and the others and began to make her way home

* * *

><p>As they rode on, Gil realised they had not caught sight of the coach again. They had seen it just a few moments ago. There was no way it could have outrun them. Where had it gone? He slowed and stopped, the guards doing the same.<p>

"There's no way the coach could have got this far without us catching it," he stated. "Retrace our steps. There must be a turning or something we missed."

The group turned back and looked carefully for a turn off or another road but found nothing. Gilbert had to accept the fact that they had lost the coach and ordered the return to the palace but he was not giving up. She had to be somewhere.

* * *

><p>Katyusha made it home, exhausted and footsore, crawled into bed and for the rest of the night dreamed of a prince with snowy hair and crimson eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>The Grand Duke was waiting for Gilbert when he returned.<p>

"I take it you didn't catch her," he said as Gil dismounted and returned the horse to his owner.

"Nein (_No_)," he answered. "She was in sight but then she was gone. How can she disappear like that?"

"If you tell me her name," the Duke asked. "I can check the guest lists and find out where she lives." Gilbert's pale pink skin turned a little pinker.

"Your Highness?"

"I don't know her name," he admitted, embarrassed.

"You spent the evening with her, practically ignoring the rest of the guests and you never even found out her name?" the Duke was amused and did not bother to hide it.

"Ja, ja," Gil snapped, not in the mood to be laughed at. "Unawesome, now move on. How are we going to find her?"

"Well, do we have any clue as to who she might be?" the Duke asked.

"Well she spoke with an east european accent but she said her family did not want her to come tonight," Gil remembered. "That a friend helped her to get here. That might mean she does live close by and I will find her." And with that, Gil went back to the ballroom and the Grand Duke watched him go.

Now he had the hard task of telling King Wolfgang that the girl had vanished and Prince Gilbert had to go and mingle with his neglected guests.

* * *

><p>Wolfgang, with rapidly disappearing patience, waited for Gilbert to arrive with his mysterious lady friend. This was the first sign of Gil taking an interest in anyone and Wolfgang wanted to find out everything about her.<p>

Gilbert walked into the ballroom, not looking very happy, and he was soon followed by the Grand Duke who made his way over to the King.

"Well," he demanded. "Where is she?" The Grand Duke took a deep breath.

"She ran away!"

"WHAT!" All eyes turned to the King. The Duke looked around.

"Perhaps we should continue in private, Sire?" Wolfgang went to a nearby door and indicated that the Duke should follow him. All eyes followed the two as they left the room and the door shut.

"Now, what do you mean she ran away?" he demanded.

"I went to tell His Highness that you wished to see him and the young lady, as per your order, Sire," the Duke explained. "When we turned around, the lady had vanished."

"You scared her away!"

"Your Majesty, I spoke only with the prince," he replied. "The lady herself did not hear me. I'm sure, whatever made her run, it was not the idea of a royal audience."

"Check the lists," Wolfgang ordered.

"Unfortunately, we don't have the young lady's name, Sire."

"Surely Gilbert knows?"

"It seems that is one thing he didn't find out," the Duke revealed. Wolfgang was stunned.

"What's he been calling her all night, 'Hey you'?"

"I could not say, Your Majesty," the Grand Duke replied. "But Prince Gilbert is determined to find her. How, I've no idea."

"This is the first sign of interest Gil's ever shown in anyone with a view to matrimony," Wolfgang sighed. "And she disappears. God hates me!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Gilbert sat at the breakfast table, wallowing in self-pity and nursing a colossal hangover. After everyone left, Gil sat drinking beer and trying to come up with strategies to find his mysterious lady. The more drunk he got, the more outlandish his plans became until he finally passed out and the servants carried him to bed.<p>

_Mein Gott! _ Even his hair hurt and not only had he lost his mystery girl, Gilbird had disappeared too. Gilbert had woken up with sunlight stabbing his eyes, and seemly stabbing his brain as well, to find Gilbird's cage empty.

Life was being totally unawesome.

* * *

><p>The Grand Duke was taking a morning stroll to clear his head of the excitement of last night. The King was still abed and Gilbert was in the breakfast room, holding a pity party. What he needed was a clue to find the girl in blue and the Duke had no doubt they would find one.<p>

As he walked along the balustrade, a chirping noise made him look down. Gil's little pet chick looked up at him and then at the shrubbery and tweeted. He did this a few times so the Duke went down the steps to the bush that Gilbird was currently perched on.

"And what are you chirping at, little fellow?" the Duke asked, petting the little bird on the head. Gilbird continued to chirp at the bush. The duke pulled a branch to one side and there was a glint of light in the twigs. The Duke pulled another branch away and there, caught on a branch by the heel, was a glass slipper. The Duke pulled it out and smiled. This was their clue.

"Let's go and brighten your master's day, Gilbird," he said. Gilbird flew onto his shoulder and they went into the palace.

* * *

><p>Gilbert had his head laid on the breakfast table, groaning. His hangover seemed to be getting worse, either that or he was just feeling more and more sorry for himself. Then he felt something land on his head and flutter his little wings.<p>

"Gilbird?" he groaned as he slowly sat up and Gilbird moved to adjust his position on Gil's head so he would not fall off. "Where have you been?"

"Finding something," the Grand Duke's voice replied. Gilbert looked up to see the Duke standing beside the table. The Duke put the glass slipper on the table in front of Gil who picked it up. It was beautifully made and familiar and then Gilbert realised where he had seen it before. On the foot of his mystery girl as they dance around.

"This is hers," he blurted, shooting up from his chair and then regretting it as he put his hand to his head, groaning. He would never drink again, he promised. As long as the day did not have a Y in it.

"You're sure, your highness," the Duke asked.

"I'm positive," Gil replied. The Duke gazed at the shoe.

"It's a work of art," he commented.

"You're right," Gil replied. "A glass maker of awesome skill must have made this. This has to be a commisioned work so if we find who made this, they can tell us who they made it for because if I have to get married, it'll be to the girl who's foot fits this slipper"

"Assuming it was made in Prussia," the Duke commented but Gil was not going to be deter.

"Prepare an entourage," he ordered, his hangover suddenly gone. "And tell Vati we'll be gone a while."

"We?" the Duke asked.

"Ja," Gil replied. "You're coming with me."

* * *

><p>King Wolfgang was having a bad dream.<p>

_He was sitting in church with other royalty and nobles, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Gilbert stood before the altar in his finery waiting for his bride. The doors opened, the wedding march began playing and the bride walked slowly down the aisle, her face obscured by her veil._

_This is it! He thought as the bride came closer to the altar. Just one ceremony away from Gil becoming his own king and taking Prussia off his hands._

_Then the bride stopped, turned and began walking back the other way. Wolfgang ran after her to stop her but no matter how fast he ran, he did not seem to be really moving. The bride walked out of the doors and they closed with two bangs._

Wolfgang woke up, gasped for air and realised he was in his bed. Then there was another two bangs and he realised someone was knocking on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he ordered. The door opened and the Grand Duke stepped in, carrying something.

"Good morning, sire," he greeted a little too cheerfully for Wolfgang's current mood.

"What's good about it?" he grumbled. "We were so close last night."

"Well, there's been a development as regards to that," the Duke replied and showed the King the glass slipper. "It seems the young lady lost this as she left the palace. Prince Gilbert is planning to use this to find her. He said he will only marry the girl who's foot fits this slipper." Wolfgang smiled.

"Did he now?" he said. "Very well. Make a proclamation. Every girl in the land shall try on this slipper. Whoever it fits shall marry Prince Gilbert." The Duke realised he had put his own foot in his mouth.

"But, Sire," he plead. "This shoe could fit any number of girls."

"That's his problem," Wolfgang replied. "He's the one that said it." The Grand Duke groaned. Prince Gilbert was going to kill him. He had to buy some time.

"Sire," he suggested. "Prince Gilbert plans to visit the glass makers to find who made this in the hope they can tell us who they made it for. Please allow him to do this first!" Wolfgang sighed.

"Very well," he conceded. "It might save us some trouble but if that fails we go back to the original plan."

"Yes, Sire," The Duke replied. He had succeeded in stalling the King for a while (although he doubted Prince Gilbert would see it that way). Now he just had to find a way for this slipper to fit only its owner.

And he knew just the person to talk to.

* * *

><p>Prussia did not have many glass makers but they were widely spread and it took time to reach them all. A couple of them claimed it was their work because such exquisite work could garner more commissions but when asked who they did this work for they could not answer. Prince Gilbert left them with a salutary lesson about lying to the crown but still had no answers.<p>

Gilbert and the Grand Duke returned to the palace, Gil in a foul mood. He knew about the alternative plan and he nearly strangled the Grand Duke when he found out. The chances of his mysterious lady having feet a different size to every other girl in the kingdom were astronomical to non-existent.

"Why did you have to tell Vati what I said, you piano playing dumbkoff?" Gil groused. "Not only do I now have to try this slipper on every girl in the kingdom, it will probably fit one of the unawesome, simpering, noble idiots from the ball."

"Have faith, Your Highness," the Duke replied, ignoring the insult because the prince had had no sleep and no appetite for breakfast this morning so he was grouchy. "I have a feeling things will work out just fine."

"Do you know something I don't?" Gil demanded.

"Lots of things, Your Highness. Lots of things."

* * *

><p>It had only been a week since the royal ball but it lost its sparkle when a new event took prominence in the minds of the people.<p>

Everyone stopped what they were doing in the main squares of the towns and villages all over Prussia as royal messengers read out the same proclamation.

_By the order of the Regent, His Royal Majesty, King Wolfgang of Germania, His Royal Highness, Prince Gilbert of Prussia and the Grand Duke of Austria will travel throughout Prussia and, where they visit, every eligible young lady is required to try on a glass slipper and, whomever the slipper fits, shall be given in marriage to Prince Gilbert, who shall assume his kingship and his bride shall become his queen._

In the main square of Katyusha's village, the Baroness had been passing as the proclamation was announced and immediately hurried home to get her daughters prepared for possible royal and noble visitors and a potential royal engagement.

"Where are my daughters?" she demanded of Katyusha as she rushed through the door.

"They're still in bed," Katyusha replied. The family had slept in the day after the ball and the sisters had taken to being late risers like ducks to water.

"Bring their breakfasts up, right away," the stepmother ordered. "Something has occurred and they must get ready immediately." Katyusha rushed to prepare the breakfast trays while the stepmother raced up to Dellina's room.

* * *

><p>Since the incident with Kiku, Angelika had taken to sleeping with Dellina, much to the older sister's annoyance. Their mother found them curled up, cuddling each other in their sleep. If only cameras had been invented.<p>

"Wake up, both of you!"

Both drowsily opened their eyes then, realising what they were doing, leapt away from each other like the other was on fire.

"What going on, mother?" Dellina yawned. "Why did you wake us up so early?" It was a quarter to twelve.

"Get up and get dressed," the stepmother ordered. "A royal visitor could come at any moment and you must be ready. Prince Gilbert and the Grand Duke are searching the kingdom. The Prince is looking for that mysterious girl that ran away from the ball and he's determined to marry her." Both sisters sniffed.

"So what?" Angelika said, dismissively. For once Dellina agreed with her younger sibling as Katyusha came into the room with the breakfast tray she had had standing ready.

"If he's in love with that girl, why should we even bother, why should we care," Angelika retorted as she and Dellina laid back down and pulled the blanket back over their heads. It was quickly ripped away by their mother.

"Nobody!" she stated. "Not even the prince himself, knows who that girl is. His only clue is a glass slipper and it's been proclaimed that the girl whose foot fits the slipper shall marry the prince."

The breakfast tray slipped from Katyusha's nerveless fingers and they fell to the ground with a crash as she took in what her stepmother was saying. The glass slipper had to be hers, the twin to the one she had hidden upstairs. She had dreamed about Prince Gilbert every night since the ball. The idea that he was still looking for HER, that he wanted to marry HER …..

"You clumsy girl!" the Baroness admonished. "Get that cleared away immediately!" Katyusha knelt down to pick up the broken crockery as her stepmother turned back to her daughters.

"Now this is your chance for one of you to catch a prince," she pointed out. "All you have to do is make sure that slipper fits one of you and the prince has to marry you, according to the terms of the proclamation so one of you could be the prince's bride.

The words echoed in Katyusha's head as she stood up with the tray of broken china ware. _The Prince's bride!_

The sisters leapt out of bed and ran to the closets, pulling out their best clothing and piling it over the tray in Katyusha's hands as she stood in a dream state of how her dream prince was coming to find her. It took a little time before anyone realised she was not moving.

"Why are you just standing there?" Angelika demanded. "We have to get ready."

"Get ready?" Katyusha asked and looked down at herself. "Oh yes! I must get ready. I can't meet the Prince and the Grand Duke looking like this." She shoved the tray and clothes into Angelika's hands and left for her room. The sisters gasped in shock.

"Mother, did you see what she ….?" The sisters were shushed as the stepmother listened to Katyusha humming a tune her stepmother heard a week ago. The tune that Prince Gilbert and the mystery girl had danced to. It could not be...

Could it?

* * *

><p>The Baroness followed Katyusha up to her room, becoming more and more convinced that Katyusha and the mystery woman were one and the same. She did not know how Katyusha had gotten to the ball or where she got the dress she had worn but the Baroness was determined that Katyusha would not get the prince. And not just because she hated the girl.<p>

If Katyusha and the prince should meet and arrange to marry, the issue of Katyusha dowry would arise and the terms of her father's will would come to light. And if the royal law keepers should find out that Katyusha was the real inheritor of the estate, the Baroness would never see the outside of a prison again.

* * *

><p>Katyusha sat at her dressing table with the cracked mirror, tidying her hair when Kiku called out, "Katyusha-san!" Katyusha looked down at Kiku who pointed with his nose. "Your stepmother!"<p>

"What?" she asked and then she saw her stepmother in the mirror just as she slammed the door and locked it. Katyusha ran to the door and pulled on the handle but the door did not budge.

"Please, let me out!" she begged but all she could hear was her stepmother cruel chuckle and her footsteps as she went back down the stairs.

Katyusha sat on the floor with her back against the wall and wept.

She would never marry her prince now!

**Poor Katyusha! But things are going to change, you can bet on that. I thought that trying the slipper on every girl in the kingdom was really going about things the hard way and that another way should be tried first (even if it didn't work). And after a little advice, I decided to change the 'she lost the slipper on the steps' scene and not have them find it right away. That gave me the chance to give Gilbird a little of the limelight. I love that little bird!**

**To chanceoutof20 – I imagine she's very cute, Roderich too. And as for Kiku ….. :3**

**To kassydaPJgeek14 – Thank you for the advice. I hope you like what I did. Not a huge departure from the story, I know but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**To EverythingMath – Thanks! Getting the songs in is a constant problem. In Hetalia Tales 4, the method I've used might work, might be silly, maybe both, we'll have to wait and see. I figured Gilbert would like a rule breaker since he's dead to the rules himself and there's nothing worse than an obvious golddigger so Katyusha would appeal to him. And I love the pairing name. I've changed the summary to included it.**

**To ArtemisIsis13 – Yep! Boys will be boys. I hope you've recovered now, being ill is so unawesome. Roderich and Germania, that was a bit of fun. Yes, I found it hard to believe that they just danced and fell in love, there had to be at least small talk and, of course, a reason for Gil not to find out her name. Breaking the rules to have a little fun is just the kind of thing Gil would do so he would like that in someone else. And time does fly when you're having fun. And you're welcome. I was just looking for Halloween stories and when I saw your name, I had to read it and I'm glad I surprised you. And I wouldn't mind giving Katyusha's step family a few poisoned cookies myself.**

**To Cardfighter by Maple – Thank you so much. Btw, the soul mate idea from Heartbeat, I originally used in Hetalia Tales 4 so it'll be posted after Cinderella has finished. Stay tuned.**

**To Scarlet Phantom – Don't worry, I've defeated my writer's block (at least for now) and I hope you and Scotland will be very happy together. As for the step mother and sisters, let's just say what comes around goes around. And thank you for your review to Heartbeat. Reviews are my life.**

**To aycee-san – When I realised that Hetalia Tales was heading toward this pairing, I wasn't sure but then I thought, well Prussia and Ukraine would have met during the Cold War so I went with it and I'm glad I did so I have a new ship too. And I'm so glad everyone seems to like the way the songs fit in with the chapter. And I'll be preparing the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Well, that's another week done. Things will get better for Katyusha, I promise and Gilbert's life will take an awesome turn as well.**

**So till next week,**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


	7. Chapter 7:The Slipper Fits

**Yes! It's that time again. Next chapter up. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Chapter 7 : The Slipper Fits**_

Prince Gilbert, the Grand Duke and their entourage had already spent half the day visiting houses and trying the slipper on numerous feet (some with questionable hygiene so they cleaned it afterwards). It was safe to say they were all sick of feet.

They were now approaching the village of Möller, named after the local noble family that founded it and, as they rode into the village, the locals came out to see them pass. The Mayor, a large but gregarious man, came to meet them.

"Greetings, Your Highness, Your Grace," he greeted. "Welcome to our little village."

"Danke (Thank you)," Gil replied. "I'm here to visit the local gentry families with the task of having all the young ladies try on the glass slipper which was left at the ball. Do you know of any families with daughters?" The other villagers looked away. Of course they knew about the Möller Manor but none were inclined to do the pretenders who lived there any favours.

But the Mayor had spotted the young page boy, sitting in the carriage with the glass slipper on a velvet cushion. Then he thought about the size of the stepsisters feet and an imp of mischief whispered in his ear.

"Yes, Your Highness," he replied. "The Möller Family lived at the nearby manor. The widow of Baron Gustav Möller. She has two daughters and one stepdaughter."

"My thanks," The prince replied and gave the signal to move on. As they drove away, the local tavern keeper said to the Mayor, "Why did you tell him that, sir? You hate that family as much as the rest of us."

"All but Lady Katyusha," the Mayor replied. "And this is a chance for her to escape that bitch and her little trolls."

"But it's a chance for the little trolls too," the tavern keeper pointed out.

"No way!" the Mayor replied. "I saw that slipper and I've seen their feet. They'll be lucky to get their big toes in it. Trust me, they haven't got a hope!"

* * *

><p>Kiku and Elizaveta watched Katyusha collapse to the floor in tears and went into action. They both squeezed their little mouse bodies through the gap under the door and began to climb down the stairs after the stepmother who had taken the key to the door with her.<p>

"We have to get that key," Elizaveta said as they ran down the hallway.

"Perhaps Roderich-san can help," Kiku replied. Elizaveta shook her head.

"Roderich isn't here," she told him. "It's just the two of us." They were half way down the main stairs when there was a knock at the front door.

* * *

><p>The entourage finally found the manor house and stopped outside. It had all the signs of being a fine house at one time but had been allowed to decay and was now looking extremely shabby. The gardens were looking overgrown and wild. The Grand Duke remembered Baron Möller from when his father had been Duke and knew the proud prussian would have been appalled at the state of his family home. It spoke volumes about his widow because this was not just caused by a lack of money, this was wilful neglect!<p>

The driver opened the carriage door and Gilbert and the Grand Duke stepped out, followed by the page boy, carefully carrying the glass slipper. A soldier, who had ridden ahead of the carriage, dismounted and stood by the front door and, with a signal from the Duke, knocked on it.

A few minutes past and then a woman in her forties, wearing clothes too fine for the time of day, opened the door, gave an obviously faked start of surprise and curtsied.

"Your Highness!" she fawned. "Your Grace! What an unexpected pleasure! Oh! Please, do come in!" She stepped aside to give them access.

They stepped into the hallway and looked round. Once again, rather shabby but clean and maintained. At least Baroness Möller liked the house in good order but clearly lacked servants since she answered her own front door but they doubted she did the housekeeping herself.

A commotion drew his attention as two girls, both equally over dressed, scrambled down the main staircase in an haphazard manner as they fought to be the first one down. The Duke thought he saw the Baroness wince at their behaviour but then her fawning mask fell back into place.

"Girls!" she called in an overly bright voice that had an undercurrent of _behave, or else!_ "Come here and meet His Royal Highness, Prince Gilbert and His Grace, the Duke of Austria." The two girls hurried over in a more dignified manner and the Prince recognised them from the ball. One was horse-faced and the other had pinched features, both distinctly unappealing. Not that Gil judged by appearance, he knew many plain people with awesome personalities, but there was something off about the whole family, something self-serving.

"These are my daughters, Dellina and Angelika," the mother introduced. Both girls performed very bad curtsies.

"Your Highness!" Angelika said in a grating voice that made Gilbert cringe. "Your Grace." The Duke managed to hide his disgust.

"I'm sure, you know why we are here," Gil said.

"Ah yes!" the Baroness replied. "The glass slipper everyone's talking about. Why don't we retire to the drawing room where we can be more comfortable?"

Prince Gilbert agreed, although he just wanted to get this over with. He, the Duke, the page boy and two servants followed the Baroness while the soldier guarded the door.

* * *

><p>The two mice watched the humans leave the hallway from the stairs and Elizaveta spotted the key which had been left on the hallway table, beside a vase, near the staircase.<p>

"You get the key to Katyusha," she said to Kiku. "I'll do what I can to delay them." And she ran down the rest of the stairs in the direction of the drawing room.

Kiku went down the stairs until he was just a little higher than the table and jumped onto it and ran to the key. Putting his little mouse paws on the key he pushed it until it fell over the edge of the table to the ground. He cringed as it made a loud clanking noise as it hit the floor. The soldier came and looked around and Kiku hid behind the vase. Seeing nothing, the soldier went back to his position by the door.

Kiku climbed down one of the table legs and began the tiring task of getting the key up two flights of stairs and through the house.

* * *

><p>The sisters were doing a fine job of delaying all by themselves with their fawning all over Gilbert and competing for his attention. It would have been funny if Gil was not so exasperated. (He had seen the same thing all day). The Baroness offered refreshments but Gilbert declined. He was already stuffed with overly fancy food that was giving him indigestion. He preferred his food simple. Bratwurst and beer.<p>

"Shall we begin?" the Grand Duke asked, seeing Gil's patience wearing thin. "The first young lady please!" There was a fight between the two sisters to get on the seat, put out for them to sit on as they tried on the slipper, a fight that Angelika won. She removed the shoe she was wearing and lifted her foot so her stockinged toes peeped out.

The Duke motioned the page boy over with the cushion and removed the slipper from it. Kneeling down, he carefully slid the slipper over Angelika's foot and her toes moved to the end of the slipper.

"Oh! It fits," she squealed. The Duke looked in disbelief. He remembered these girls as the ones curtsying when the prince suddenly left the ballroom so there was no way this could be the one. And he knew the slipper would only fit its true owner.

Angelika, of course was oblivious to what was going round the Duke's head.

"I knew it was mine," she babbled. "It's just my size. I always..." The Grand Duke suddenly grabbed her heel and lifted her foot higher. The skirt of her dress fell completely away from her foot and her heel was hanging a good inch over the end of the slipper. Angelika turned red.

"O. of course, m my feet are a l. little swollen today," she stammered. "It might b. be a l. little snug."

"If your feet have swollen that much, miss," the Duke said in a tone that said he was not fooled. "You might wish to consult a physician. Next young lady, please."

* * *

><p>Kiku was exhausted.<p>

By resting the key against the riser and lifting and pushing it on to the tread, he got the key up the steps of the main staircase and, when out of sight, took human form and hurried to the stairs to Katyusha's room. When he got in sight of Katyusha's door, he became a mouse again but now he had to get the key to the top. He lifted the key until it was resting on the riser of the stair in front of him, then lifted it and pushed it on to the tread. He scrambled up and repeated it with the next stair. And the next.

And the next.

Halfway up he needed to rest.

* * *

><p>Dellina pushed her sister out of the chair and took her place. Angelika stuck her tongue out at her sister from the floor. Elizaveta decided now was the time for some delaying chaos, ran up and jumped onto Angelika's shoeless foot.<p>

The effect was immediate.

Angelika screeched almost high enough to crack glass and tried to scrambled on to her sister's lap. Dellina, seeing the mouse, shoved her sister off and climbed onto the chair, shortly joined by Angelika. As they teetered on the chair, the prince's servants ran around trying to catch the little mouse as the Baroness jumped on to another chair with a little scream while Gilbert and the Duke were laughing behind their hands.

And it bought time.

* * *

><p>Kiku was nearly to the top of the stairs and shoved the key onto the second to top stair. He rested the key against the riser of the last step. He shoved the key up on to the upper tread and finally reached the top of the stairs.<p>

"Katyusha-san," he called, shoving the key toward the gap under the door. Katyusha heard his little voice and peered through the keyhole, seeing him pushing the key toward the door.

"Oh! Kiku," she said, excitedly. "Oh thank you." Kiku pushed the key closer and had almost reached the gap under it when a shadow appeared over him.

Lucifer pounced and caught Kiku in his paws.

"LUFICER!" Katyusha shouted. "Let him go!" Lucifer just hissed like he was laughing. He was not going to listen to Katyusha so she ran to the window and call the birds.

"What's wrong, Katyusha?" a bluebird asked.

"Lucifer has Kiku," she replied, quickly. "He caught him at the top of the stairs outside my door. Please, get Bernhard!" The bluebird and his friends flew off. Katyusha went back to telling Lucifer to release Kiku.

* * *

><p>Back in the drawing room, normality had returned. The servants had failed to catch Elizaveta and she had disappeared into a mouse hole, just as the two sisters toppled off the chair and landed in a heap. Prince Gilbert had to suppress a laugh and looked towards the Grand Duke, who also looked amused but it was a strange kind of amusement, like he knew something everybody else did not but Gil decided to let it go.<p>

Dellina shoved Angelika off her, righted the chair and sat down with a thump. The Duke knelt down with the slipper and slipped it on to her foot. It look like it might fit but it was a shade too small but as the Duke went to slide the slipper off, Dellina grabbed the shoe off him.

"You're doing it wrong," she accused, forcing it on to her foot. "I'll make it fit." She pushed her foot hard into the slipper and forced her heel down. It was very tight but she could withstand it for long enough.

"There!" she said, triumphantly. "I knew it would fit." Gilbert looked faintly horrified.

Suddenly, it was like the slipper was shrinking. It got tighter and tighter as Dellina began to shriek in pain. In desperation, she toed the slipper off with her other foot and sent it flying through the air where the Grand Duke caught it before it could hit the ground and break. Gilbert kept the look of relief off his face.

The Baroness, on the other hand, was furious. Her daughters had blown their one and only chance.

* * *

><p>The birds had found Bernhard sleeping and woke him up. They told him of Kiku's predicament and he immediately ran through the house and up the stairs.<p>

Lucifer had been toying with both Kiku and Katyusha, enjoying their pain as much as his namesake would but now he was bored with the game and raised his paw to end it.

"GRRRRRRRRR!"

Lucifer looked toward the sound and came face to face with Bernhard, showing all his teeth. Lucifer knew there was no one to stop Bernhard, released Kiku and, with a frighten yowl, leapt out of a small, nearby window. It took Kiku a little time to realise he was no longer in the clutches of the demonic cat and then he pushed the key under the door.

* * *

><p>Prince Gilbert just wanted to be out of the house as soon as possible but the Grand Duke seemed to be reluctant to leave.<p>

"Are there any more young ladies in the house?" he asked.

"Oh no!" the Baroness replied, a little too quickly. "These are my only daughters."

"Really! The Mayor of the nearby village mentioned a stepdaughter."

"Oh yes but she isn't here," she lied. "She's been away for a month, visiting her mother's family in Ukraine." The Duke knew she was not telling the truth. Gilbert's interest was suddenly piqued. His mystery lady had an accent could be ukrainian.

"Strange," he commented. "The man didn't mention that."

"I doubted he knows," the woman replied. "We don't mix much with the villagers. If there is nothing else..."

"Yes," Gil said, sick to death of these unawesome people. "We must go. We still have a lot of ground to cover. Let's depart." The Duke still did not want to leave but his prince had spoken. He took another look around but went to follow the rest of the entourage.

"Please wait!"

Everyone turned to see a well-endowed girl in shabby clothes, running down the staircase, with short, blonde hair and blue eyes. Gilbert felt a hint of recognition and, for the first time since he set out on this quest, felt hope.

"May I try it on?" she asked. The Baroness stepped in front of the Prince and the Duke.

"This is just my servant girl," she said. "She wasn't even at the ball and she's not good enough for you, Your Highness."

"Yet she has a ukrainian accent," Gil replied. "Rather like your ukrainian stepdaughter. Besides, the rules say all ladies try on the slipper." The Grand Duke was already directing Katyusha toward the chair and indicated to the page boy to bring the slipper back.

The boy passed the stepmother as he hurried toward the duke. She put her foot out and the page boy went flying. The slipper hit the floor and shattered.

The silence was deafening. Without the slipper they could not test Katyusha or anyone else and King Wolfgang would be really angry about this. The stepmother wore a smug smile.

"What are we going to do now?" the Duke asked, panicked. "We've lost the means to find your lady."

"If I may," Katyusha said.

"Vati's going to be furious when he finds out," Gil stated, matter of factly.

"Excuse me," Katyusha called out. "I think I can help, you see …." She pulled the second slipper, that she had grabbed from her room before coming down, from her pocket.

"I have the other one!"

The Grand Duke smiled. Prince Gilbert grinned. Her stepmother was horrified. For the duke and the prince, that was enough proof but rules were rules and she had to try on the slipper.

The Grand Duke took the slipper, knelt down before Katyusha and, taking her foot, he slid the slipper onto her foot.

It slip onto her foot and over her heel easily and stayed there as if it had been moulded to her foot, it was such a prefect fit.

Gilbert stepped forward with an ecstatic smile and, taking Katyusha's hands, drew her to her feet.

He had finally found her!

**Can anybody else see a Happily Ever After on the horizon? Well, it's not over yet. Two more chapters to go.**

**To Scarlet Phantom - Yep! We do know what happens now but do you know what happens next? And HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE! I'm not even alive at 7:29 in the morning. How do you do it? Punishment? Wait and see. And let all your Hetalia sides show. The more the merrier.**

**To Cardfighter by Maple – Thank you very, very much. I hope you find this chapter just as amazing.**

**To messie2624 – Thanks! This pairing's turned out better than I thought it would. I hope more writers do more Prukraine stories, this pairing doesn't get enough attention.**

**To EverythingMath – Yup! Prukraine's now in the summary. Hope you like! I'd like to give you the credit in the summary. Please let me know if that's all right. I'm quite happy with the way the pairing's going, I did wonder whether or not it would work but it seems to be doing well. And there's your update!**

**To bluecupcakes789 – Katyusha has been treated horribly, hasn't she? But, cheer up, things are turning out better now. I'm glad you like the Hetalia Tales and, yes, I am planning a FrUK/Face Family story so stay tuned.**

**To chanceoutof20 – True, she's done herself no favours and, trust me, nobody's going to do her any. But that's what she deserves, I'm sure you'll agree.**

**To ArtemisIsis13 – Better late than never, so don't worry about it. You're not the only one that seems to love this pairing and like I said before, there should be more stories about it. As for Gilbert losing Katyusha when she dashed off, there'll be a little more back story to that later. And Yay for Gilbird and the Duke. I wanted to get Gilbird in there 'cause he hasn't had a lot of story time. And looking for who made the shoe is just less complicated than trying it on everyone's foot (even if it didn't help). And have you ever had dreams like that, when you're running but not moving? I just thought it might be a nightmare Wolfgang might have, given how desperate he is to offload Prussia. I loved that line too, so Gilbertish. And Katyusha deserves a little happiness, doesn't she? And no, I don't think I want to know what you want to with the skillet. Have a nice nap!**

**Well, that's it for this week! I give lots of thanks (and virtual cookies) to my loyal band of followers, favouriters and reviewers. You guys are my life. Next week, there will be misery but not for Gilbert and Katyusha (you'll be happy to know).**

**So until then,**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Comeuppance

**Hello again! Here we go! The penultimate chapter and, as the title suggests, the chapter where everybody gets what's coming to them, be it good or bad.**

**As usual, enjoy!**

**As usual, I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Chapter 8 : Comeuppance**_

Despite all protests from her stepmother, Katyusha was whisked away in the prince's carriage which was unknowingly carrying two stowaways in the form of Elizaveta and Kiku. The Duke took a horse and, along with two mounted servants, went to 'run an errand' while the rest of the entourage continued on to the palace.

"What's your name?" Gil finally asked. (He'd been so eager to get away from the unawesome trio, it slipped his mind.)

"I'm called Katyusha," she replied. "It's ukrainian, my mother's homeland."

"It's pretty," he complimented. "But why did you run away?" Katyusha chewed her lip before answering.

"The friend," she said. "The one who helped me. She's my godmother and she's a fae. She used magic to create my dress and carriage but her magic doesn't last past midnight. I ran before my dress changed and my step family recognised me" From what he had seen, Gilbert guessed that her life with her step family had been pretty unawesome. Never mind. He would soon change that.

"Why were you treated as a servant, Lady Katyusha?" Gil was furious about that. This was the daughter of a baron and former ambassador of Prussia from what the Duke had told him. That hag reduced her to a level that was lower than one of the palace kitchen maids. And he treated them better than he suspected this girl had ever been treated.

"When my father died," Katyusha replied. "His will left everything to my stepmother. I had to do what she said and earn my keep."

That did not ring true to Gilbert. That the late Baron would cut his daughter off without a penny in favour of that awesomeless harpy and her spawn. He wondered what the Duke would find out on his errand.

* * *

><p>The Duke stopped in the village to ask the mayor about the former Baron's man of law. With a smile the mayor told him the lawyer's name and direction. A short while later, the Duke arrived at the lawyer's offices.<p>

"This is an unexpected honour, Your Grace," the lawyer fawned over the aristocrat and indicated to the chair where he would seat his more affluent clients. "And how may I assist you?"

"Prince Gilbert has chosen a bride," the Duke announced. "He found the owner of the glass slipper."

"Excellent!" the man replied. "And how may I help?"

"The young lady is Lady Katyusha Möller," the Duke said and the lawyer's smile slipped. "I believe you were the man of law for her father, the late Baron Gustav Möller? I'm here to deal with the legalities."

The lawyer began to sweat. This was his worst nightmare. How had that stupid woman let this happen?, let Katyusha meet any man, let alone the Crowned Prince of Prussia. Anyone else, he could stall but when the Crown demanded...

"Ah yes," he said, desperately trying to think of a way out of this situation. "Dowry and such." If he could keep control and stall for time, he and the Baroness could obtain money to pass off as the girl's dowry and inheritance and no one need find out about the Baron's real will.

But the Grand Duke was having none of that.

"Yes," he replied. "Dowry and inheritance. For that reason, I would like to see the late Baron's will." He could see signs of panic in the lawyer's face and knew something was wrong with this situation.

"The w. will," the lawyer stammered. "I'm not sure where it is at this moment in time and I'm sure you understand I can't just hand it over without his widow's permission. That would be most unprofessional." The Duke produced a sealed letter from his inner jacket pocket and handed it to the lawyer.

"This is a writ from the royal law courts, giving me permission to acquire any documents pertaining to Prince Gilbert's future marriage," he revealed. "This includes the late Baron's will so I suggest you find it."

The Duke had suggested to King Wolfgang and Prince Gilbert that they have this document ready, just in case they should find the young lady and her family should prove ….. resistant. The King did not think it would be needed but decided to prepare for all eventualities. It had proved to be a prudent move.

The lawyer was on the verge of a panic attack. He could not go against the writ but the moment the Duke read the will, he would know what both he and the Baroness had done. Compounded by the fact that Katyusha had been mistreated by the stupid woman for the past twelve/thirteen years when she was really mistress of the estate, could bring down the severest penalty.

And he did not want to find his head in the noose.

"Of course," he acquiesced and stood up. "I shall locate it immediately." And left the room.

He went to his vault where he kept the money he had been paid for his silence over the years. He had wisely squirrelled away some of it for his future and, grabbing a bag, began shoving the money into it. He cursed himself for not destroying the will but he had kept it, just in case the Baroness began to be unforthcoming with his payments. He could not say the will had been destroyed in a fire or something because, luckily (or unluckily, depending how you looked at it) his offices had never suffered fire or damage. Nor could he take the will with him.

It was in the same room as the Duke.

When the last coin was in the bag, he closed it, sneaked out of his offices and ran for his life.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the Duke sent one of his escorts to go find the lawyer. He discovered the open vault and the lawyer gone. After he reported this to the Duke, he was sent to get the Mayor who was also the village law enforcer while he and the remaining servant began to look through the lawyer's files.<p>

By the time the Mayor arrived, they had found the will and several papers revealing the embezzlement of the estate prior to the Baron's death. It also became clear that the Baroness knew about the real will and that Elizaveta of the Hedervary Tribe had been named as Katyusha's legal guardian.

A warrant of arrest was issued for the lawyer and now it was time to deal with the Baroness.

* * *

><p>"What do you think you are doing? You can't do this to me!"<p>

The Baroness had been seized by two of the villagers, drafted in by the Mayor to arrest her and they were really enjoying the job as they dragged her in front of him. The Grand Duke watched with a certain amount of satisfaction.

"Baroness Möller," the Mayor said in an officious voice. "You are under arrest for embezzlement and theft. Due to your claim to be the rightful inheritor of the Möller estate and the legal guardian of the daughter of the late Baron Gustav Möller, Lady Katyusha Möller, when, in fact, the Baron daughter is the true owner and her legal guardian is Her Excellency, Elizaveta of the Hedervary Tribe. You have embezzled money from the estate and mistreated the true owner by reducing her to the level of a servant and treated her worse. You shall be imprisoned until you stand trial for you crimes. Take her away!"

The Baroness continued to shriek in indignation as she was dragged to the prison carriage standing nearby, unceremoniously tossed into the back of it and the door was slammed shut on her.

The two sisters ran from the manor as their mother was arrested.

"Mother!" Dellina called out. "What's happening?" The Mayor turned to them. He did not like them any more than he liked the mother and would love to arrest them as well but he had no grounds. They had been children when their mother had purloined the estate and there was no evidence that they knew later so he could not arrest them as accessories to the crime. But he had other avenues.

"Your mother stole this estate from the rightful owner," he answered. "Namely, your stepsister, Lady Katyusha Möller. As neither you or your mother are the rightful owners, you are hereby evicted from the estate and, as everything you own was purchased with the proceeds of this crime, you will not be permitted to take anything with you." He called over one of the villagers after they finished putting the Baroness in the prison carriage.

"You will lock up the house and allow no one in without permission," he ordered. "These two, especially."

"You can't leave us with nowhere to go!" Angelika wailed. "Have you no heart!"

"Had you treated your stepsister with any kind of compassion, I might have had some sympathy for you," he stated. "But you treated her with the same cruelty as your mother so I don't care. Now leave! You're not welcome here or in the village Let this be a lesson about treating people better."

The sisters looked at each other desperately, not knowing what to do. They were now locked out of the house with only what they were wearing. What were they going to do? Their mother, their house, their possessions, everything was gone. Spotting the Grand Duke, Dellina ran to him, followed by Angelika, and threw herself on the ground at his feet.

"Please, Your Grace," Dellina begged. "Help us! We have nowhere to go and my sister and I will starve. We had no idea what our mother had done. We were just children then. Please!"

The Grand Duke considered just leaving them to their fate but he knew enough about Katyusha to know that she would not want this, no matter how badly she was treated by them. He turned to the Mayor.

"We can't leave them to starve," he said and as the man eyes widened, the Duke added. "It's for Lady Katyusha's sake, not theirs, that I do this. They will be taken into my household." The sisters gasped, imagining a life of ease under the guardianship of the Duke.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Angelika gushed and Dellina gave another one of her awful curtsies. The Duke commandeered a hired carriage to transfer them to his house with a promise to return it later. When the two girls were settled in the carriage, the Mayor whispered to the Duke.

"Why do this?" he asked. "They treated Lady Katyusha like a slave."

"And they will be punished for it," the Duke replied. "Trust me, if they think they'll be enjoying a rich life, they're in for a shock."

* * *

><p>The royal carriage finally reached the palace, by which time, Prince Gilbert had a better understanding of his wife-to-be. Loved until the age of eight when she lost her father, her life from then on had been one of drudgery and work but she was not bitter. Gil wondered if he would have fared as well if it had been him. His bride-to-be was truly awesome with a big heart.<p>

Katyusha had been taking Gilbert's measure too. He seemed arrogant at times but she suspected that it was a cover for his insecurities. This marriage would mean he could finally claim his kingship but he worried about what kind of king he would be. If he could rule his land wisely and his people prosperously. When he called himself awesome, he was not so much trying to convince other people, he was trying to convince himself.

The first thing that happened when they arrived was Katyusha being conveyed to an apartment of rooms and being given clothing that, not only reflected her true station in life, but the social rank she would soon be. When she was ready, Gilbert came to collect her so he could take her to meet his Vati.

It was not as formal as she expected. They entered a small sitting room where King Wolfgang was sipping a goblet of wine. When they came in, he put the goblet down and immediately swept Katyusha into a hug.

"My dear girl," he said, after he put her back down. "you have no idea how happy I am to meet the young lady who will finally make my tearaway stepson settle down." Katyusha blushed.

"I'm happy to meet you too, Your Majesty," she replied.

"None of that," he ordered. "I'm to be your father-in-law. Call me Wolfgang! Now how about you tell me why you scampered off?" The next hour was spent explaining about her fae godmother and only being able to stay until midnight. They were interrupted by a footman announcing the arrival of their graces, the Grand Duke and Duchess of Austria. The Duke entered the room with a brown-haired woman on his arm, in a green dress and sporting fairy wings. Katyusha gasped.

"Hello, my dear," the Duchess greeted Katyusha and held out her arms. Katyusha ran into them. Gil was surprised.

"Elizaveta," he asked. "Do you know Katyusha?"

"I've known Katyusha nearly all her life," she replied. "I'm her godmother."

"Then it was you who..."

"Indeed, it was," Elizaveta confirmed and turned back to Katyusha. "Now my dear, it's time you met my husband. This is Roderich Edelstein, the Grand Duke of Austria." Elizaveta and Roderich! Then the two mice ….

"It's nice to meet you officially, my dear," Roderich said, taking her hand and, when the King and the Prince were not looking, he winked.

A lot of things went through Katyusha's head. She had never been alone. Her godmother and her husband had been watching over her the whole time and that explained why sometimes they were not around. Why her godmother had been there just when she needed her when her stepsisters had torn her first dress for the ball. Why there had been a first dress in the first place and she hugged Elizaveta again.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you both."

The King and Gilbert had recovered from the shock of this change in the ducal household and Gil wanted information.

"Did you discover anything at the lawyers offices?" he asked.

"Indeed," Roderich replied. "A great many things. A warrant has been issued for his arrest and Baroness Möller has been taken into custody."

"My stepmother!" Katyusha gasped. "Why?"

"It seems she was not the true heir to the estate," he replied. "Your father left everything to you and should something happen to you, it would go to a distant relative. Whatever happened, she would get nothing and your father also left you in the guardianship of my wife. You should have been raised by my wife but your stepmother, with the help of your father's lawyer, lied about the will. She's been paying him off for years but your upcoming marriage to Prince Gilbert uncovered their little scheme. The lawyer's on the run now but we'll find him."

"How could they?" Katyusha blurted. "Oh! What about Dellina and Angelika?"

"The Mayor refused to allow them to stay at the manor so I brought them back with me," Roderich replied. "I'm sure we can find a place for them in our household." He gave a meaningful look to his wife. Elizaveta smiled.

"Yes," she said with a mischievous look. "I can think of a couple of positions for them. I hope they like mice... Oh, I forgot about Kiku!" She looked around for the little mouse but she could not see him. Was he still in the carriage?

* * *

><p>Kiku jumped from the carriage and scampered out of sight. When no one could see him, he was surrounded a golden glow and began to grow. The glow faded and in place of the little black mouse was a small, japanese man with raven black hair and soft brown, eyes. He held up his hand and a cage appeared in it and in the cage was a disgruntled Lucifer who hissed at him.<p>

"Stop that," Kiku ordered, sternly. "I know someone who will teach you to be a cat and not a pampered bully." Lucifer's ears flattened as he resigned himself to his fate.

Kiku looked up at the window where the royals were meeting, gave a soft smile and quietly walked away.

* * *

><p>They never did catch the lawyer but as he was making his escape from justice, he crossed paths with a tall, dark man with a white face mask. Sadik Annan had a very good day. The lawyer, not so much when his ill-gotten gains were taken from him but what do you expect? Cheaters never prosper.<p>

**Before you lynch me for letting the stepmother and stepsisters off lightly, let me just say that it's not over yet. Elizaveta will have some fun with the sisters and the stepmother's punishment has yet to be decided. That's in the final chapter along with the most important part of any romantic story. Do I hear wedding bells?**

**To Cardfighter by Maple – I'm so happy you think so! :)**

**To messie2624 – There you go! Everyone getting what they deserve, I hope you agree!**

**To EverythingMath – And credit you shall get. I'm delighted you love this so much. It was difficult at first because, as you say, it's not a common pairing but it got easier as I got use to it. I'm glad this pairing had grown on you.**

**To bluecupcakes789 – You're welcome. I had a FrUK/FACE Family story planned when I was writing Sleeping Beauty so it was always going to happen. I'll have to thank KassydaPJgeek14 for putting you on to my stories and as for what Roma's curl does, touching it makes him feel, well, you know... XP**

**To Scarlet Phantom/BriarAbsol – Well, more power to you, I'm a slugabed and probably always will be. I've read your latest chapter and I'll read your new story after updating this. As you can see the punishment has begun and I think you can guess what the last chapter's about. Hetalia Tales 4? All shall be revealed next week!**

**To ArtemisIsis13 – You squeal all you like, I'll wait. I'm a fast reader myself so I have to slow down so I don't miss anything. If you liked the Mayor before, you'll love him now. Gil strikes me as a beer and bratwurst person even as a royal, champagne and truffles just don't suit him. Poor Kiku! I really made him work in that chapter but at least he can get his own back on Lucifer now.**

**To acrazyfangirl14 – Thank you and welcome. I didn't have any plans to do a AusHun story but because of your request I'm considering doing some one-shots connected to the Hetalia Tales stories and AusHun would certainly be one if I can come up with some ideas. It might be a while though!**

**Well, one more chapter to go! Wedding Bells will chime, Wolfgang will be very happy and the past will come to light. Long Live the King!**

**Till next week,**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Wedding

**This is it! The last chapter! I want to thank all you wonderful followers, favouriters and reviewers for supporting this story and basically keeping me going. And now without further ado...**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Disney or Hetalia!**

_**Chapter 9 : The Wedding**_

Kiku was never seen again, much to everyone's dismay but life went on and the wedding day approached. Ludwig and Feliciano returned from their honeymoon to attend and Antonio and Lovino would be back just in time. King Romulus and Queen Maria would be in attendance, as would Queen Isabella.

Baroness Möller was stripped of her marriage-acquired title and imprisoned for her crimes. She never saw the light of day again. A fitting example for anyone who planned to commit similar offences. In the prison, the former Baroness found herself at the mercy of the rougher inmates who liked the idea of a former noble as a skivvy and she was relegated to disgusting tasks. Or else!

Lost in her own troubles, the ex-Baroness did not even spare a thought for the fate of her daughters

* * *

><p>Dellina and Angelika soon learned their place in the ducal household and it was not the easy, second to royalty, life they were expecting. In fact, as they say, what goes around comes around.<p>

"How can they do this to us?" Dellina complained as she and Angelika entered the Duchess's chambers. Both were wearing maid's uniforms and carrying brushes and cleaning implements. "This is your fault!"

"Me!" Angelika snapped.

"Well, if you'd been nicer to Katyusha, we wouldn't have lost our home and all our things."

"Well, I like that!" Angelika retorted. "You were just as nasty so you should have been nicer too." As they stepped further into the room, suddenly a little brown mouse ran across the floor and stopped in the middle of the floor.

"SQUEAK!"

The two sisters shrieked as one, dropped the brushes and scrambled over each other to get out of the room. When they were gone and the shrieking faded into the distance, the brown mouse grew into Elizaveta who could not stop laughing.

Oh yes! She was going to have fun with those two.

"Don't go too far," said Roderich, stepping out from behind a changing screen. "You don't want to be as bad as them."

"Don't worry," she reassured. "I know when to stop."

"Oh really!" Roderich smirked. "And what about 'You must leave the ball before the clock strikes twelve. The magic will disappear then'. Your magic isn't limited to a time and you know it. Who were you pranking then?"

"That wasn't a prank," Elizaveta clarified. "That was tactics. Katyusha taking off like that kept Gilbert intrigued and woke his hunting instincts. I just gave him something to hunt."

"You're very sneaky," Roderich commented, giving Elizaveta a quick peck on the lips. "How's Katyusha doing?"

"I've never seen her so happy." She replied. "Getting her and Gilbert together was the best thing we could have done."

"And soon she and Gil will be married," Roderich said. "And Katyusha will finally have everything she deserves."

"Not a day too soon!"

* * *

><p>Gil was enduring another round of tailoring but this time he was looking forward to the event he was being fitted for so he tolerated the pulling and prodding and being stuck with pins. It was during this that Ludwig and Feliciano came in. It was the first time they had seen each other since they had arrived.<p>

"So," Ludwig said. "My little bruder has finally decided to take the plunge. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Just waited for the right one, bruder," Gilbert replied. "And a damsel-in-distress, no less. Her family was totally unawesome and were treating her really badly."

"Ve~ and you saved her," Feli said, dreamily. "You're a hero"

"I'm awesome," Gil stated. Feli was a hopeless romantic, probably due to his upbringing, believing himself to be a girl.

"I want to meet this young lady," Ludwig commented. "The one who captured my big bruder's heart at long last must be truly exceptional."

"You'll won't be disappointed, bruder."

* * *

><p>Elizaveta had visitors too. The Three Fae had arrived with their partners, with the exception of Arthur. Francis was back in France, taking care of their remaining son, Matthew. Arthur still had not found Alfred despite following many leads. All had turned out to be dead ends but Arthur was still hopeful.<p>

"It's possible Alfred hasn't reappeared in time yet," he was saying. "It would explain why the sightings I've heard about turned out to be not him."

"You'll find him, I'm sure," Elizaveta reassured him.

"Well, I've told my trolls to watch out for the boy," Matthias said. "If they find him they'll keep him safe, I promise."

"And I've informed all the white magic users," Aleksander replied. "Everyone I know is looking for Alfred. He won't stay lost for long."

"And, of course, we'll be keeping our eyes open as well," Lukas commented, indicating Vladimir. Vlad nodded his agreement.

"Thank you, my friends," Arthur sighed. "But I won't rest until I have him back."

"Speaking of people being back," Vlad said. "Has Ital...Feliciano arrived yet?"

"Oh yes," Elizaveta replied. "He and Ludwig arrived a few hours ago. They went to see Gilbert and, oh! Lovino and Antonio should be arriving soon." Lovino had not been easy to get to know but for Feli's sake, who adored his older brother, they did their best.

"Do you think his language has improved?" Lukas asked, referring to Lovino's propensity for swearing. Arthur was less concerned with foul language because he was a bit of a potty mouth himself.

"Probably not," Vlad replied. "And Prince Antonio probably wouldn't have it any other way. After all, Lovino's his little _tomate_."

"Each to his own, I suppose," Arthur commented. Suddenly the door burst open and an excited Feliciano ran into the room.

"Uncle Arthur!" he cried. "Uncle Lukas! Uncle Vladimir! It's so wonderful to see you again." And he enveloped each of them in big hugs.

"Feli," Ludwig's voice called out. "Don't burst into other people's rooms without knocking first." And he came through the door.

"It's quite all right," Elizaveta said. "Prince Feliciano's just excited that his uncles are here."

"Grazie!" Feli replied. "I'm sorry I just ran in like that."

"As I said, Your Highness," Elizaveta reassured him. "It's quite all right. Won't you join us?"

Ludwig and Feliciano accepted and sat down with the others as Elizaveta ordered extra refreshments for her two new guests.

"So how was your honeymoon?" Elizaveta asked. Feli blushed.

"It was wonderful," he replied. "We went around Germania and then we went to Spain. Everyone was so welcoming. And the nights! Ludwig is so b..."

"They don't want to hear about that," Ludwig interrupting, worried that Feli was about to blurt out something that should remain between the two of them. "But, as Feli said, we enjoyed it very much."

"And, thanks to your gift," Feli continued. "Luddy and I are going to try for a bambino(_baby_)!" The Fae decided that giving Feliciano the ability to have a child was the best gift they could have given him. Feli was so excited about it. Lovino had been less receptive. In fact his exact words were, "Why me? Why the hell couldn't you have given that to the tomato bastard?"

"I wish you every success," Lukas replied. "But be warned, it'll be hit and miss, just like a usual conception, so it might not happen right away."

"Oki doki," Feli chirped.

"I understand the bride is your god daughter?" Ludwig asked Elizaveta.

"Yes," she replied. "The child of a ukrainian friend and a prussian nobleman. Magic duties separated us when she was very young and then I was kept from her after her father died by his second wife who claimed to be Katyusha's guardian. Baron Möller's lawyer and his widow lied about the will to steal Katyusha's inheritance and I was actually her guardian. Katyusha was treated like a slave by her former step family. The former Baroness is in prison and the lawyer's on the run. Her step sisters are now servants in my household and Katyusha's never been happier.

"Serves them right," Arthur stated. "So how did Katyusha and Prince Gilbert meet?"

Elizaveta related the whole story of how she watched over Katyusha in the guise of a mouse and arranged for her to be at Gil's birthday ball. How the Baroness tried to lock Katyusha away when Gilbert was looking for her and when he finally found her.

"Well, I'm glad things finally worked out for them both," Arthur said, sipping his tea. "So the wedding's in two days?"

"Yes," she replied. "And it will be their coronation next year but Gil will take over as King after his honeymoon.

"That's when that hard work begins."

* * *

><p>The cathedral was packed to the rafters with family, friends and foreign dignitaries all in attendance for the Royal Wedding of Prince Gilbert of Prussia and Lady Katyusha Möller. Many speculated about the bride because most had never heard of her and knew less.<p>

Gilbert stood at the altar in his finery, waiting for his bride, with Ludwig at his side. Feliciano sat in the front row with Lovino, Antonio, King Romulus, Queen Maria, Queen Isabella and, of course, King Wolfgang. The Three Fae and their boyfriends sat on the front row on the other side of the aisle. Elizaveta and Roderich were busy helping the bride.

Gilbert was getting nervous, hopping from one foot to another, as he waited for his bride. Ludwig leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Calm down, bruder," he said. "It's not time to start yet so she's not even late. You're being 'unawesome'." Gilbert looked unamused.

"Funny, bruder," he said. "What if she'd changed her mind. After all, she's inherited her father's estate so it's not like she needs to marry for security any more." Ludwig snorted,

"She didn't strike me as the type to marry for security," he commented. Gilbert had introduced him to Katyusha and he was impressed with the young lady's sweet and compassionate nature. Not a indication of avarice or greed about her. "She would only marry for love and she loves you so you have nothing to worry about."

"And what were you like when you were waiting at the altar for Feliciano?" Gil asked, remembering Ludwig fidgeting at his own wedding.

Ludwig chuckled and replied, "As nervous as hell!" They both laughed and just then the wedding march began to play.

Both men turned toward the other end of the aisle to see a vision in white. Katyusha walked slowly down the aisle on Roderich's arm, looking like an angel with Elizaveta following behind her, holding the train of her dress. She carried a bouquet made up of three sunflowers, the national flower of the kingdom of Ukraine, mixed with cornflowers, the national flower of Prussia. A murmur of approval rippled through the guests.

Gilbert grinned proudly as Katyusha reached the front of the aisle and stood beside him, smiling behind her veil. Elizaveta arranged the dress around Katyusha and stepped to the side. A priest came forward and addressed the guests.

"Dearly beloved," he droned. "We are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." He drawled through the usual phrases, prayers and blessings until Gilbert wished he would just get on with it. Finally he reached the part Gilbert had been waiting for.

"Do you, Prince Gilbert Frederick Reinhart Henrik Bielschmidt, take Lady Katyusha Adelheide Sofya Möller, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do!"

"And do you, Lady Katyusha Adelheide Sofya Möller, take Prince Gilbert Frederick Reinhart Henrik Bielschmidt, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" she replied. The priest went into more droning and hymns were sung. And then the pledges.

"Repeat after me," the priest said. "I, Gilbert Frederick Reinhart Henrik Bielschmidt, take thee, Katyusha Adelheide Anya Möller, as my lawfully wedded wife." Gil repeated the priest's words.

"For better or worse."

"For better or worse."

"For richer or poorer."

"For richer or poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"And thereto I pledge my troth."

"And thereto I pledge my troth."

Having finished with Gilbert, the priest turned to Katyusha and repeated the ritual. Katyusha repeated shyly but without hesitation.

Then came the dreaded part of the service.

"Are there any persons here present who know of any just reason why these two persons may not be joined in wedlock?" the priest said. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a loaded pause as anyone who has been to a wedding knows, we always expect someone to jump up and say 'I do'

"No one objects," Wolfgang called out. "Get on with it before either of them change their minds." People began chuckling, even the priest and he continued.

"Who has the rings?" the priest asked. Ludwig stepped forward and placed the two rings on the outstretched bible. The priest made a sign of blessing over the rings and then held them out to Gilbert who took the bride's ring and took hold of Katyusha's left hand.

"With this ring I thee wed," he quoted. "With my body I thee worship and with all my worldly goods I thee endow." And placed the ring on her third finger.

Katyusha took the groom's ring and repeated what Gilbert had said, placing the ring on his finger. The priest made a sign of blessing over the new couple.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest announced. "You may kiss the bride!"

Now this was the part Gilbert had really wanted to get to. He lifted her veil to reveal her face and took a good look at his new wife and queen. He then moved forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Katyusha closed her eyes as Gilbert kissed her. His lips was firm but gentle and she lost herself in the kiss.

Suddenly there was a rush of images racing into her mind as memories forced their way into her brain. Princess of Ukraine, Ivan, magic over crops, Natayla's obsession with their brother, the curse. Katyusha's mind was overwhelmed and everything went dark.

It was a good thing Gilbert had his arms around Katyusha when he felt her go suddenly limp so he could catch her as she lost consciousness. A shocked gasp with up from the congregation as Katyusha collapsed in his arms. Gilbert picked her up and Elizaveta lead him to where Katyusha could rest more comfortably.

* * *

><p>When Katyusha regained consciousness, she was laid on a chaise lounge with Gilbert sat beside her, holding her hand with a worried expression. Elizaveta came to stand by Gil's shoulder and Roderich, Ludwig, Feliciano, the two royal families and the Three Fae stood in the background.<p>

"How are you feeling, dear?" Elizaveta asked.

"I'm Princess Katyusha," Katyusha whispered. Elizaveta and Gilbert looked puzzled.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Gil requested.

"I'm Princess Katyusha of Ukraine," she replied, louder. "I'm the Witch of the Fields." Everyone looked at each other.

"The Witch of the Fields disappeared almost twenty one years ago," Elizaveta stated.

"And I'm almost twenty one," Katyusha pointed out. "Twenty one years ago, Natayla got it into her head that I had feelings for my brother, Ivan. She does have feelings for him and she became jealous. She cursed me to become a baby and grow up again. The curse said that I would regain the memory of my past life when I married the one I lost my heart to. That's you, Gil." She looked at Gilbert with love in her eyes.

"But how did you become Gustav and Olena Möller's daughter?" Elizaveta asked.

"Shortly after Natayla cursed me and changed me into a child," Katyusha replied. "My adopted father found me and took me to his home. He and my adopted mother decided to raise me and, because I was found in the fields, they ironically named me after myself."

"Why a curse like that," Gil asked. Elizaveta tapped him on the shoulder.

"I think I know," she said. "If Natayla believed that Katyusha loved her own brother, she might have believed if Katyusha married another man and then remembered Ivan, it would punish Katyusha more to believe the man she really loved was beyond her reach."

"But if that's right," Katyusha commented. "It backfired. I don't love Ivan, not in that way. He's my brother." Then a thought occurred to her. "I must let him know where I am. He must have been worried all this time." Everyone looked at each other again.

"Your Highness," Arthur said, uncomfortably. "King Ivan disappeared shortly after you. We suspected Natayla had something to do with it."

"And what of Natayla?" This time, it was Ludwig's turn to look uncomfortable.

"The truth is," he said and paused for a moment. "She put a curse on my fiancé that placed him in deep sleep. I was the only one who could break and she tried to stop me. I was forced to destroy her."

Katyusha laid there for a moment, letting the news sink in. Her brother was missing, her sister was dead. When she looked up to see Ludwig looking at her, waiting for a condemnation. She supposed she should hate him but she had seen her sister descend into madness. Sooner or later, it was going to happen.

"I won't condemn you, Prince Ludwig," she told her brother-in-law. "Natayla was mad and hurt a lot of people. Someone had to stop her."

"Thank you," he replied, pulling Feli into an embrace.

"Somehow, we'll find your brother," Gil promised. Katyusha sat up and hugged him.

"So we're looking for two people," Lukas commented. "Alfred and King Ivan."

"And we will find them," Vladimir promised. "No matter how long it takes."

* * *

><p>And as King Gilbert and Queen Katyusha began their honeymoon, travelling to Ukraine so Katyusha could cast her magic over the harvests which had not been as good in her absence, in France, a boy was being raised by his papa in a remote village while his dad searched for his twin brother and an ice king struggled to live with a curse.<p>

And in a few years, they would meet.

**Congratulations to the happy couple. I hope I've adequately punished the 'unawesome' step family (I want them to suffer too). And Katyusha's curse has finally lifted and another of Natayla's victims has escaped their fate XDDD.**

**To Cardfighter by Maple – The next story will be up soon (I hope) And Ivan will eventually hear about Katyusha. And Natayla!**

**To messie2624 – I'm very happy you've enjoyed this story and hope you liked the ending. I hope you stay for Hetalia Tales 4**

**To ArtemisIsis14 – Breathe! Just breathe! You haven't seen the last of Sadik, either. I plan another appearance in Hetalia Tales 5. Please tell me I gave the family what they deserved. I kept racking my brain for an appropriate punishment. The mistake with Roderich's last name might have been the auto-correcter (that thing is a pain) but that's changed now and Roderich's identity crisis has been averted. Kiku can have a nice rest now and Hercules is up in the next story (I'm sure you're happy to hear). I avoid caffeine myself. When I have caffeine, I make Italy look comatose but I'm not as cheerful (in fact I'm a bloody nightmare) I'll let you get back to whatever assignment you're working on now.**

**To EverythingMath – Yeah! He's so desperate to offload the Regency, isn't he! I figured that since the lawyer loves money so much the best way to punish him would be to relieve him of it and Sadik was prefect for that and Sadik will be back, I promise.**

**To Scarlet Phantom – I wasn't letting Lucifer off scot free and I figured Kiku deserved a little payback. And I'm looking forward to your next update! I just realised I never answered your review for Cause and Effect. In I Will Always Return, Holy Rome died and was reincarnated as Germany. In Cause and Effect, Holy Rome fell into a coma when his empire was dissolved but woke up with no memories when the beginnings of Germany were created. I think something I wrote at the end might have lead you to think the two stories are connected when, in fact, they are separate. I do apologise for the confusion!**

**Well, that's that! The end of one story and the beginning of another. As you've probably guessed, it's a RusCan story although I'll warn you now it might be a little late. Little things have got in the way of its completion such as life, writer's block, maybe longer than the other stories and the fact that I was sick for a couple of days this week but I will try my best to get it out on time and I hope you'll joined me for Ivan and Matthew's story in Hetalia Tales 4 : Beauty and the Beast.**

**Till maybe next week (fingers crossed),**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


	10. New Story Annoucement

**New Story Announcement**

Just to let you know my next story is up and it's RusCan.

In Hetalia Tales 4 : Beauty and the Beast, King Ivan is cursed by his sister, Natayla to live as a beast until he finds his soul mate. Matthew lives with his Papa, Francis, while his Dad, Arthur, searches for his twin brother, Alfred, who disappeared when a time spell went wrong. When Francis is captured by Ivan, Matthew takes his place and Ivan finds his soul mate. Now he just has to get Matthew to fall in love with him. Difficult when you look like a monster.

**To Cardfighter by Maple – Thanks for the offer. And I'm happy you enjoyed the story.**

**To Scarlet Phantom – Thank you. RusCan is not normally a pairing I go for. It's just the way they fell into place and Beauty and the Beast seemed right for Ivan. Lucifer's name does suit him, doesn't it? Have fun with your pokemon and I hope your headaches don't come back. And you're welcome. I Hope you like Canada in Beauty and the Beast but here's a heads ups. He's a little Ooc.**

**To EverythingMath – You're welcome and I have another two planned after Beauty and the Beast. I might do some linked one-shots to go between the Tales but that might be after Christmas (so much on). And don't worry, Alfred's story will be up after this one. There might be enough clues in the other stories now to guess what his story is and who he'll be pair with. See if you can work it out!**

**To ArtemisIsis13 – Yes, it's a long review but my little niece has written out her Christmas list and, trust me, I've written shorter stories. I wanted the step family's punishment to be poetic and while I would have like to had done something like I did to the Chamberlain, I couldn't get it to work and I didn't want to be repetitious. I also wanted Elizaveta to have a little fun, after all those years of having to watch them bully poor Katyusha. Yep! Natayla was one twisted fruitcake all right but there'll be a explanation for her behaviour in Hetalia Tales 5. Here's a clue (It isn't her fault!). And you should give your story another try, I'd love to read it. Like I told Scarlet Phantom, RusCan isn't something I normally ship but the way I wrote the previous stories made other pairings difficult so I went with it. Wow, with all that caffeine and sugar, you could reach the moon. Yes, Hercules will back in Beauty and the Beast and he appears more in it although not as much as Kiku did in Cinderella but I'll work on that and you'll hear a bit more about Alfred and Arthur's quest to find him in this tale but Alfred's story's coming up. Lovino's probably secretly pleased with the gift, he just won't admit it. What Wolfgang shouts out at that point is something I imagine someone doing at every wedding I go to. No luck so far! **

**Wow. This review reply becoming an essay too. I better sign out or the new story will never be posted.**

**Hope you enjoy this story just as much!**

**To kassydaPJgeek14 – First, thank you for introducing bluecupcakes789 in my stories. And I'm not offended. Like I've said, RusCan isn't really one of my ships. I actually prefer PruCan but at the time of Gilbert's story, Gilbert was twenty-four and Matthew would have been about ten or eleven (yuck!). I did toy with the idea of the time spell really messing up and having Matthew age as he went through time but I couldn't get it out of my head that Matthew would still be mentally eight. It also would have left me with no idea of what to do with Ivan and Katyusha so I went with RusCan. I hope you still like it, though.**

Okay. On with the new story. As you can guess, I managed to catch up to get this story out on time and I'll be posting it right after this. Enjoy!

Hasta la Pasta!


End file.
